Welcome to the Wonderland Academy!
by ShadowRaven27
Summary: A sort of Wonderland AU. Nick was about to talk to the vixen of his fancy when he gets sent down a rabbit hole! He awakes in a parallel universe, recalling that he has to meet someone. But who? As he goes on his journey to find that someone, a secret will start to unfold and an evil plan will unravel. Welcome to the Wonderland Academy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Finnick. Could you stop-"

"No can do Nick. Besides. Don't cha like her?"

Nick stiffened and glared at Finnick. Sure, Finnick was his best friend but sometimes he could be quite the pain sometimes. Finnick's low voice bellowed in a laugh.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Nick glared at him a moment longer before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. He knew it wasn't Finnick's fault. It was just him and his nerves. He looked at the fennec fox and snorted.

"But what does she want with me? I mean, I know I'm charming but…." He wiggled his eyebrows and Finnick let out a snort and rolled his eyes.

"Well why don't cha you stop dawdling and go find out!" Finnick smacked the back of Nick's leg, almost toppling the vulpine fox. Finnick might be small but that didn't mean he wasn't strong. Nick grunted at the slight pain and opened the door. Standing beside the teacher's table was Julie, the Academy's most beautiful vixen. Nick struggled not to drool, allow his tail to sway, any sign that he was swooning. Her red fur seemed to glow and her unusual amethyst eyes entranced him. She was curvy and fluffy in all the right places and as a bonus she was cheerful, bright, and athletic. She was a goddess who entranced all the boys and attracted envy from the girls. He plastered on a smirk.

"You wanted to talk to me Julie?" he said more calmly then he was.

Julie's amethyst eyes widened, surprise painted her face before she turned to look at the fennec fox in horror.

"You!" the small fox grinned.

"Looks like I'm found out. See ya later you two, the queen wants to meet you."

Before Julie could utter any words to hurl at the fox a huge hole started to grow beneath them rapidly, sucking them in. Nick's claws found purchase on the door and gripped it, the metal creating an ear-piercing screech before the fennec dislodged them and he was sent spiralling down into a black abyss. The last thing he saw being Finnick who had a strained but wicked smile on his muzzle.

 **A/N: Hey there, guys, girls, ladies and gents. Thanks for reading the prologue of my second story! Just a little note for ya'll. Some of the OCs in here will be portrayed (created more like) by DrekkDeina, CAPTAINPRICE79, judithwildehopps, Venomheart the Dreamer, midnightopheliac, Quirky-middle-child and Libious. Now, you may recognize some some of them have also created the OCs in Wonder Bunny written by judithwildehopps and indeed they are. My portrayal of them will be a tad different from her's but I'm hoping it'll be interesting! If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **Also! If you haven't read Wonder Bunny you should! It's a great story! I've have also taken a part in it and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Welp, until next time! Chao~**


	2. Chapter 1: New faces

**A/N: I shall now introduce some of the OCs! Some, not all. Well, if you read Wonder Bunny then you should recognize a few. *Sigh* been up all morning writing this and I'm finally done! So grab a snack, a chair, and... Whatever gadget you're using to read this and enjoy.**

 **Also. A little note. I might've made a few mistakes along the way and I assure you that if I see them or you tell me I will correct it.**

Chapter 1: New faces

After what felt like an eternity of sleep Nick's eyes opened and he squinted at the bright lights above him. He looked around him to find that he was in the very same room he was standing in before. Only there was no hole, no Julie, and no Finnick. His body felt like it had been bruised all over and was aching as he tried to stand, only to fall over with a huff when his legs failed him. He eyed the table nearest him, considering the possibility of standing up with its support when the door opened. Standing outside was a prairie dog. Nick raised a curious brow as he looked at the mammal's attire. It was a navy blue waist coat with a perticular gold chain sticking out if his pocket. Nick forced himself to relax to his usual half-lidded eyes and smirk returned, masking his curiosity towards the mammal's clothing and hiding how guarded he was.

"Erm. Hey Hatter! You might wanna come see this!" as if by magic, a grey fox popped up beside the prairie dog. The fox gave Nick a wide and toothy grin.

"Well, well, well. I think we have a guest to join us for our Unbirthday party!" Nick looked at him and studied the other fox suspiciously. Who were these mammals? He certainly haven't seen them before. The grey fox wore a top hat tied with a green silk scarf, a 10/4 sign stuck on it. His black and floral necktie hid most if the black vest under his long, brown coat where pieces of colored fabric stuck out and his black, striped pants made his multicolored socks stand out as they poked out of his leather shoes. The clothes didn't quite match up, but yet they seemed so on the Hatter. The grey fox helped Nick onto his feet shakily.

"Now. It is time for the Unbirthday party!" The grey fox let go of the vulpine's paw as quickly as he grasped it and Nick immediately fell again. Landing painfully on his behind. The Hatter's hazel eyes looked back at him.

"Why did you fall back down? It's time to go for the Unbirthday party!"

Nick glared, annoyed at the grey fox. The prairie dog, on the other hand, looked more concerned.

"You seem shaky. Maybe it's best to see the Joker first. She'll know how to help you." The grey fox beamed at the prairie dog.

"Ohh, let's invite her as well!" the grey fox hauled Nick onto his feet again, this time taking the liberty to make sure he wouldn't fall again. The prairie dog walked cautiously beside them as they went down the wide corridor. The place looked exactly like the Academy, but it was filled with wacky things in unexpected places like balloons, mirrors, streamers and such. Nick's eyes, carefully studied the two mammals on either side of him. Both of them were talking across him, as if he wasn't even there. He coughed to gain their attention, tired of being caught in between their conversation.

"So, can I ask for your names?" he looked curiously at the prairie dog who hadn't introduced himself. Well, not that either of them did, including himself.

"Mason-Dixen. The white queen's timekeeper." the prairie dog puffed out his chest with pride as he introduced himself.

"And I am the Mad Hatter," he paused a moment, his hazel eyes glowed merrily as he smiled his toothy grin at Nick "but call me Drekk. That's what my friends call me."

Nick raised a brow at the weird sounding name but didn't respond. They stopped in front of a greenhouse. It was behind the Academy where the forest seem to extend for miles. Strange plantation grew and moved, making Nick blink and rub his eyes. _Did that flower just move?_ He thought and shook his head. There was no way the plants could move. _Just a trick of the light._ _That's all it was_. He convinced himself. Amongst the plants stood a african wild dog, clad in a red blouse, black vest and matching black trousers. Unlike the others he had seen before who had brown and beige as well as yellow spots, she, on the other hand had white and black fur. With a closer look he noticed how she was shuffling a deck of cards in her hands. Sparks of color popping out of it as she did.

"Great morrow to you Joker! How about coming to our Unbirthday party?" The Joker looked flatly at Drekk.

"Like the one we held an hour ago?"

"Oh already? I thought we haven't yet. Then..." Drekk seemed to mull over something before he brightened again.

"Let's have a tea party!"

"Like the one you held and finished five minutes ago?" The Joker shot at him without missing a beat. She was clearly irritated as she crossed her arms across her chest. Remaining monotonous. Drekk's brow creased ever so slightly with thought.

"That's truly unfortunate. I was hoping to drink that nice tea Ophelia gave me." a shadow of a smile crossed his muzzle as he said this. Joker's ears perked and her eyes searched him. After a moment she sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there. But, you'll only get me at your table if you get some butterflies." Drekk smiled in victory. Mason, who was silent until now spoke up.

"Um. Could you help our dear friend... What's your name?" Nick snorted. He thought they'd never ask. He was still being supported by Drekk and had silently dealt with his aching legs while Drekk spoke to the Joker. But before he opened his mouth to speak, a voice answered for him from behind.

"Alec. He's Alec"

 **A/N: Thanks you guys for reading and remember to check out these authors and their stories. Should've done this earlier but, meh. I'm doing it now anyways.** **DrekkDeina: Silence and Valiance, Dusted**

 **midnightopheliac: Safe paws** **(for those who read this before the edit I'm so sorry for the spelling mistake! I've corrected it now so it won't be so confusing)**

 **CAPTIANPRICE75: Wonder Bunny: Lance's story**

 **Venomheart the** **Dreamer: ZBI - Shadows that uphold the light. (For you readers who read this before my edit I'm here to inform you that Venom has told me that this is what he'd like to recommend to you)**

 **Libious: Wilde Heart**

 **judithwildehopps: Guys. You know I already gave her a shout out but check out her story as well. If you have already then I reckon you'll recognize some of the OCs.**

 **That's all the stories I can recommend from these authors and just check them out if you're curious about what they write. If you're wondering why I haven't mentioned Quirky it's because... I don't exactly know what he does to an extent. (Sorry Quirky if you're reading this) I've heard he does art (if I'm not mistaken, if I am, correct me) and I'm betting it's real good.** **That's all you guys and those who know Quirky and his works please forgive me for being extremely dumb. But this'll be all for the time being and just a note, the chapters after will be updated at random intervals cause' school's starting and it'll suck up my time but otherwise I'll make sure to try and post regularly. Now, until next time! Chao~**


	3. Chapter 2: Alec

**A/N: Greetings you guys, girls, ladies and gents! I'm sorry about making so many edits to the last chapter and honestly that drove me mad to a point I almost burst but I assure you that you'll have none of that anymore for that chapter. Future chapters? Eh... Anyways. More OCs coming in. Grab a snack, a comfy place to read and whatever it is you're using to read this and enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Alec

A yellow tabby emerged from behind them. His fur emphasizing his navy-blue shirt with his sleeves folded up to expose his forearms. A lose white tie hung from his neck but he didn't bother to fix it, hands stuck his beige pockets. Nick eyed the cat for a moment. There was a quiet and mysterious air about the cat that made Nick uneasy.

"Your name is Alec? Well nice to meet you Alec!" Drekk reached out to shake Nick's paw.

"No, no, no. What are you talking about? My name is Nick!" Nick retracted his paws and waved them in front of him in denial. Drekk looked at him quizzically.

"So, is it Alec or is it Nick?" he questioned. The Joker stared at the cat, raising a brow in silent question. The cat's eyes met Nick's, brown meeting emerald.

"He is whatever he says he is." said the cat. His eyes never breaking away from Nick's. Nick looked into the depths of the cat's brown orbs but he couldn't see the cat's emotions in the fog of his eyes. The cat turned and walked away, his tail swaying behind him.

"Wait a minute Venomheart! Why don't you join us for our tea party?" Drekk shouted after the cat, Venomheart. He stopped in his tracks and glanced back at the beaming grey fox. He held his gaze with Drekk for a moment before turning away.

"Very well. I'll see you there as well. Hatter, Mason, Nick, Essie." Nick's ear twitched at the unfamiliar name. There was only one mammal Venomheart could be referring to as 'Essie'. He eyes glanced at the Joker whom he didn't know her actual name. He looked at her, to see her greyish-blue eyes soften. But only for a moment as it disappeared as fast as it came. The Joker, Essie, was the only one Venomheart had called by name. Even when Venomheart had used his and Mason's name it was like he had called them by their labels or titles that every mammal gave. There was almost no doubt in Nick that there was something between them, romance perhaps? No, it didn't look like it. He shook his head and cleared the curiosity from his mind. It wasn't any of his business. As he turned back to the group a memory struck him, hard. Making him wince inwardly. Someone wanted to talk to him. Someone wanted to meet him and Julie. Finnick had said it himself. But who? Who was that 'someone'? All he knew was it was a 'she' and that she might know Finnick.

He felt two taps on his knees and it brought him back to the present, startling him. Two playing cards had stuck themselves to his knees. He reached to pull them off but a paw stopped him. Essie held his paw firmly but gently, stopping his paw.

"Your legs should feel better now." she stated as she released his paw after a short while. She was right. His legs didn't ache anymore. He let go of Drekk, spying an amused expression of the fox's muzzle as Nick squatted and kicked. Testing his legs for the aching he felt before and decided to ignore the grinning tod beside him. Mason must've told her a boy that his aching legs. He smiled at Essie thankfully.

"Thanks." Essie bowed her head slightly with a smile.

"Your welcome." her smile was more cheerful now and it reached her eyes as they shone in their odd colors which he had never seen before.

Nick, heard a rustling and a shout. A distant sound for help. His eyes surveyed the plantation, his night vision helping him to see beneath the piles of petals and leaves where no light shone through. He saw silver-brown fur which reflected but a small ray of sunlight as the mammal struggled. Nick had only taken a step forward to help when he felt a breeze. In a blink of an eye he saw Drekk taking the skies with a leap. Golden sparks surrounding him. Nick's jaw hung loose as he saw Drekk dive into the green of leaves and the colors of the petals. Nick was frozen on the spot. Shock short-circuited his brain as it struggled to make out what had just happened. Foxes didn't fly, nor did they have the power in their legs to leap as high as Drekk had. Was it those sparks around him that was the cause? He shut his jaw slowly and looked at Mason and Essie. Both looked as if nothing was out of the ordinary and stared into the plants with anticipation. What on earth... He silently tried to work out what he had seen.

After a few long minutes had passed, the plants parted and Drekk walked out unscathed with another mammal, a Bosavi woolley rat. Quite a rare mammal to sight due to them still being quite small in population and were considered on the brick of extinction. He opened his muzzle to ask Drekk how he had been able to leap that high but nothing came out, not even a squeak. The two approached quickly side by side as they merrily spoke.

"Boy do those flowers like you, Sai!" the woolley rat smirked at the grey fox's comment as they strolled.

"They sure do! But I do hope they learn not to wrap me in their leaves again when I walk through." Drekk snickered.

"That prank gets you every time." he said as they finally reached the group. Sai looked at Nick, studying him from head to toe, sometimes curiously tilting his head.

"So, who's the new guy?" Sai jerked his thumb at Nick. Nick rolled his eyes. He wasn't an object yet they treated him like one. And at the same time, they did treat him like any other mammal would and spoke to talk to him. It was like he was in between both object and mammal.

"Sai, this is Nick. Nick, meet Sai. The principal of the Wonderland Academy." Nick's eyes widened in shock. This mammal, was actually a principal?! He felt his jaw go slack and ready to gape again but forced it to work. He held out a paw as he silently though he wanted to ask where the Academy was he held his tongue.

"Nick Wilde. Pleased to meet you Mr. Sai." Sai visibly straightened his back and his chest puffed with pride. He shook Nick's paw and the vulpine was surprised at the amount of strength this smaller mammal seem to possess.

"Just call me Sai, Nick. And welcome to the Wonderland Academy!" his arms spread wide, almost knocking Drekk in the chest. His arms indicating the building nearby as well as the greenhouse. Nick could have sworn that his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets if his eyes widened any more. The Wonderland Academy? Not Greenfield Academy? Not the Academy he studied in? Although there were numerous wacky objects that didn't seem to belong the corridors were the same, the location of the all the rooms, even the greenhouse! They were all in the exact same place! It couldn't not be Greenfield. It can't be... But. The impossible was proved possible in front of his eyes. A fox had leapt to the skies like he never would have imagined possible.

He mulled over the facts he had obtained since he had awoken. There were mammals with weird names. Mammals in weird costumes and attires which were weirdly detailed from the swirl design of hearts on Essie's vest to the stitches of gold diamonds littered at the edge of Venomheart's collar and sleeves, not to forget the small details of the blue spade on Mason's coat all of which he hadn't noticed before. He saw Drekk soar above him when he leapt to help Sai and there seemed to be sparks of color appearing from thin air for some reason.

He resigned from thinking as his felt his head beginning to split apart but was startled once again when all eyes were on him, staring at him as if he was some sort of strange object appearing out of thin air. They continued to stare and their eyes seemed to bore holes into him when Essie cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"I said. Are you coming?" The vulpine frowned.

"What do you mean, 'am I coming'?" Essie frowned in irritation. Crossing her arms across her chest and glaring angrily at Nick. She had had enough! First the Hatter, now this stranger! She boiled internally and her anger burst forth.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT WE WERE SAYING?!" Her scream echoed in the greenhouse, causing the plants to shrink back and the rest, including Nick, to cover their ears with their paws as the high pitch scream continued to bounce around the currently enclosed room. Finally, after a few minutes of suffering, the echoes stopped and died down. Leaving only silence to hang in the air. They slowly uncovered their ears and Nick looked at Essie. She was clearly outraged that he wasn't listening but instead in a daze. She had her mouth curled back in a snarl as she looked murderously at Nick. He shrunk back and whimpered. Afraid that she would strike at him. The painted dog had seen him cower back and looked away with guilt while she pinched the bridge of her snout with one hand, the other still across her chest as she heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry for screaming. I had lost it a bit there. My apologies, Nick."

Nick saw the rest breathe out a sigh of relief from the corner of eye, but his attention was mostly on Essie. He didn't look away as he feared she was still mad at him. Her grey-blue eyes look down with guilt and Nick could see that she meant it. He breathed deeply, next time he'd be more attentive. He vowed to never let it happen again as it was unpleasant as well as it was making Essie filled with guilt when it wasn't entirely her fault. That feeling of making someone feel guilty never felt good. He straightened his posture somewhat from his previous curled position and plastered on a smirk and half-lidded gaze.

"Don't apologize. It's was partially my fault anyways. So why don't we all just forget this ever happened and move along, eh?" he grinned.

Essie looked up with surprise, she had never had expected that from Nick. He was a stranger she had hardly even spent a day with! But he had accepted her apology, said she didn't need to even apologize, telling her he was willing to put it behind him and he had even realized and admitted that her outrage was caused by none other than his lack of attention. She smiled. Maybe, just maybe. There was hope. Just maybe, this stranger was not the same as the rest. She decided to let herself have hope in him. She grinned and went over to him to lightly punch Nick's arm.

"Alright then, the past is in the past now. So, let's get going to set up the tea party!" Drekk grinned merrily.

"That's the spirit! Let's go! Onwards to my house! I have the things all ready for the party already!"

They chattered as they went out of the greenhouse and down a path through the forest. Nick's eyes were drawn to the strange creatures and plants growing in parts of the forest long the way. The 'butterflies' Essie had spoken of were not like he had first thought. They were edible, flying insects with toast wings and spread with butter. He saw Drekk merrily pluck them mid-flight and Essie do the same, halting the butterflies as they stopped the movement of their wings, as if turning void of the life it once had. Nick watched with bemused fascination as he joined in the conversation with Mason and Sai who were talking about the desserts and sweets they would have for the tea party.

"There'll be apple pie, Ophelia's delicious tea, macaroons, blueberry muffins..." when Mason mentioned 'blueberry muffins' the vulpine's ears quickly perked. Maybe I'll just eat those muffins first before I go find that 'someone'. Can't work on an empty stomach. As if on cue with his thoughts, his tummy growled. It was then Nick realized how hungry he was. A little food doesn't do any harm, right? He thought, discreetly licking his lips as he thought of the variety of food that would be served on the table to eat.

The group didn't notice a certain tabby sitting in the shadows of the trees. Venomheart watched as they proceeded to the destination for their tea party, his brown eyes on Nick the whole while. This fox was strong, he knew. All the power to make things right again after disaster took hold of the future would lie in his hands. But, not only his. As this great power was fated for two to hold in their two pair of paws. No longer would there be one who could set things right. Not like when his uncle, the Cheshire Cat, had met Alice so long ago. No, this power needed to be strong, and Nick only held a half of it. He looked at the vulpine who chattered merrily with his friends and thought of the fate Nick held within his paws, as well as the other half of power in hers. Venomheart closed his eyes, and vanished into sparks of blue. Leaving no sign or trace of him ever being there after the sparks disappeared.

 **A/N:You probably noticed the new OCs haven't you? Well that's not all of them just yet!** **The chapter will be the tea party and that'll be deliciously fun to do! I do hope this chapter was to your liking and just enjoy the peacefulness for now. The action come in soon enough and at that time... you'll see.**

 **Welp, that's all for now. Until next time! Chao~**


	4. Chapter 3: She the White queen

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! I hope you liked the last chapter and I think you've already guessed there will be a tea party right? Just a little note for all of you I'll be including snacks and foodies I've eaten before in my naive country just for the fun of it. Also, I will leave a bracket like this [ ] to tell you that I'll leave a quick rundown of what these candies are after the story. Of course! There will be sweets that everyone will recognize so not all the candies, snacks and treats will be possibly new to you.**

 **Now, without further- achoo! Sorry. Must be the dust flying around. Without further ado. Grab a snack, a comfy place to sit and whatever it is you're reading this with and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: She the White queen

A skip and a hop and they were deep in the forest. Drinking tea and many sweets littered the long table of desserts and food. Well. Mostly desserts, and candies. There was strange food on the table as well. Nick picked up one of the strange looking biscuits. It looked like a flower and the' bud' seemed popped out.

"What is this?" Drekk grinned as he grabbed one himself and threw it in his mouth.

"That, my friend is an open-faced pineapple tart [1]! It's delicious, and pineapple-ly! Try it!" Nick bit into it and tasted the sourness of the pineapple and looked curiously at it. It wasn't that bad at least. There were other food, snacks and desserts that the grey tod had explained that had come from the east. Wheel crackers [2, Ghoriba [3, Ais gem [4, rice crackers [5, and a lot more. Nick stuck with the foods that he knew though, he felt it more familiar to his tongue. Mostly. Fried crickets, the butterflies that Drekk and Essie had caught, the jelly jumpers which were insects in a form of jelly and the gummy bears who walked like any other food mammal or insect around and stopped dead when they were touched. It seemed that the food here weren't very different from Zootopia, only some were more alive before being eaten.

He just finished his pudding when a soft but auditable cough. He turned to see a small sheep clad in a pure white dress and crown followed by two white tigers. Nick raised a questioning brow when Drekk and Mason seem to stiffen. Nick saw a flame of hate ablaze in Essie's eyes and wondered if it would be more preferable to turn to go, or watch whatever would happen play out. The sheep walked up to Nick and the big rimmed classes sparked anger in himself as well. He recognized the smaller mammal. It was Dawn Bellweather.

The meanest mammal in all of Greenfield Academy. Playing the nastiest pranks, having the most control over mammals with violence and the most hated mammal in school. But he held his tongue and plastered a calm and neutral expression. This might not be the same Dawn Bellweather. He was starting to recognize the first few mammals that he had met here but he'd hold his tongue. At least for now.

The ewe smiled warmly, taking the tod of guard. He hadn't ever seen Bellweather eve ever smile that warmly. From the corner of his eye, he saw the others stiffen.

"Greetings, lady and gentlemammals. Ahh. I see a new face here. Hello there. I am Dawn Bellweather. But please, just Bellweather. I am the White queen of Wonderland Academy, pleased to meet you."

Nick stayed mute and nodded politely with a small smile. Without missing a beat, the ewe then asked for his name where he only replied with "Nick" before he continued to snack on the sugar crackers [7, nibbling it bit by bit. The ewe quickly started to rattle on, possibly an attempt to make him talk, but he refused to utter any more than three words to her. After a whole the ewe gave up and started to talk to the rest. Or to be more precise. Discreetly insult them.

"Did you get a new watch, Quirky?" Mason quickly ducked his head. A tight line on his muzzle had replaced his usual friendly smile.

"I sincerely apologize for it is still in repair at the clock tower."

"Oh my! Please, no need to apologize. I'm so sorry that Rosie and Elena 'accidentally' pushed you into the lake. I have made sure they will 'repay' you in a few hours."

Nick didn't like this Bellweather. She looked harmless, she was small, but she was certainly just as dangerous. The ewe turned and clasped her hoofs together as she faced Drekk who stiffened in his seat. A spark of fear in his eyes.

"And I'm so sorry Hatter! Alberto and Nielsen was just helping me to 'move my cactus plant'. I didn't think that it would 'fall over'! I'm sincerely sorry." Drekk smiled at Bellweather as if he completely believed her.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. That sure was a 'prickly' experience. Hopefully it won't happen again, right my queen?"

Bellweather giggled. But not for long when an apple pie came soaring through the air and landing... Right on her fluffy head! Nick held his calm expression but with difficulty as it was hard not to laugh! The ewe was Dripping with sticky pie and her face became as red as a tomato. Is that actually possible? I haven't seen anyone that red before. Nick looked at the ewe with slight amusement. She was covered with the sticky pie and her anger showed, her teeth and fists were clenched and she glared in the direction where it came from. Which was a bad move because the next thing that came soaring into her face was jelly. Not the small plastic packs of jelly meant for kids to snack on nor the small bowl of jelly you'd likely receive at the cafeteria for lunch. Oh no, it was a huge bowl of jelly meant for the candy feast. Before it was thrown it was staked in order of a rainbow and Nick almost swore it was as tall as two-story building. How it didn't topple was a mystery. He saw sparks of blue around it and wondered if was possibly- 'Smash!' Nick blinked, once. Then he did it a second time. It took him a whole to register what had happened as he was thinking of the two-story high jelly. The tea party had suddenly become a food fight and somewhere in the middle a handful of pudding had come flying his way and smacked him right on the head. Another handful of food came his way and he dodged, looking at where it came from. Mason was grinning from ear to ear. Oh, you're gonna regret that Mason. Nick grinned as he picked up his own handful of food and flung it towards Mason, the prairie dog too distracted with flinging a handful of cake at Drekk to dodge the incoming splat of food on his head. Nick grinned and was pulled into the fight. Flinging food at anyone and everywhere. The battle froze when Bellweather let loose an ear-piercing shriek that made the others turn in her direction after she stopped. She looked shocked and held out the purse she was carrying. It was covered in lot of icky goo and other foodies that ended up stuck there.

"My favorite purse!" She shook, her face turning read again. She glared at all who was here and finally her eyes reared on Nick. In that moment, Nick knew that something bad was going to happen. No, it wasn't premonition nor was it his gut feeling. It was years of knowing that pointed glare of Bellweather's. Whether it was the same one or no. He knew that look. It was Bellweather's famous death glare. That glare usually meant she'll drag you into a secluded alley, get her lackeys to beat you up and you just have to hope you don't die. The least was a few broken ribs and cracked legs. The most?... Death.

Nick slowly shrunk in his seat. No, he didn't want to die yet. Not before he found that someone who wanted to talk to him. Not before he found Julie and go- home. He thought. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mother, he wanted to see his school, he wanted everything to return to how it was before he was dunked down the rabbit hole by his best friend. No, he didn't want to stay. But his curiosity made him want to find out. That. Or something else. Something... Familiar. For the first time, the tod realized right then that what he felt was more than curiosity. He had trusted these mammals like no normal mammal would. He wasn't naive and he wasn't oblivious to the harshness of reality. So, what was it?

All those thoughts were pushed out of his mind replaced with fear as he saw Bellweather walk towards him. He struggled to control his expression, clam and neutral. A single glance at the rest told him that he was in for big trouble. Suddenly, the ewe was very close. Anger and irritation painted across her face.

"You." she poked Nick's chest with her hoof painfully before smiling. "I hereby announce that you will serve the nest hundred years in the fun-geon."

She cackled as she turned and walked away. She snapped her fingers and white sparks flew about her as all the stains and dirt on her disappeared. Nick's jaw went slack. When the ewe finally left Mason slumped back in his chair, Drekk snapped his fingers and the table and food returned to how it was before with golden sparks. Essie noticed Nick's shock and walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Nick?" He remained silent for a moment as he worked his jaw, he couldn't utter a single word until a few moments later as it all came together in his head.

"I'm... Not sure what just happened. What is the fun-geon?" she took a deep breath and sighed.

"The fun-geon. Is a place where Bellweather puts where prisoners, or more appropriately, her victims." the painted dog shook her head. "Sometimes she puts innocent mammals in there just to vent and some die if they're not lucky enough. It's not as 'fun' as it sounds." Essie's eyes seem to glaze over. Seemly distant now, but soon brought herself back to reality. I can't do anything about it now. But I can do something to help him. Her distant gaze steeled and became determined. She looked at Drekk and Mason.

"Her lackeys will probably arrive in a few minutes. Drekk, Quirky, if they come you know what to do."

The two quickly nodded and watched the pair flee into the forest. Soft padding caught the attention of Drekk's ears and he grinned. "Venom! You missed the fun!"

The tabby sat down and poured some tea for himself."Is that so."

Drekk dawned his usual cheesy and toothy grin. Typical Venom, as mysterious as always.

Meanwhile, the two who fled had slowed from a brisk walk to a stroll. Essie's ear twitched and seemed alert to her surroundings while Nick felt right at home here.

"Where are we?"

"Right now? We're in the Honey wasp territory."

"Honey wasp? What are they?"

"Dangerous and mostly violent wasps made of honey. Delicious, but that's only when you remove their stingers."

Nick looked about. There were hives every two trees and it was seemingly silent. He didn't see any wasp made of honey but the hives seemed to be as well. Essie stopped in her tracks and muttered a curse. Nick turned to her and followed her glare. He froze on the spot. What he had seen he wish he hadn't.

Buzzing very furiously, was a very humongous and angry looking wasp.

 _Open-faced pineapple tart [1]- I have no idea why it isn't just called a pineapple tart but this is a famous as a Chinese New Year snack. It is a short crust pastry with pineapple jam._

 _Wheel crackers[2]- This is a little salty snack that looks like little wheels._

 _Ghoriba[3]- A cookie prepared in Maghreb and is a round short bread pastry often served with coffee or Maghreb mint tea._

 _Ais Gem[4]- One of the many favorite childhood snacks of the past in Singapore. It is a biscuit with icing of pink, yellow, green and white. This didn't originate from Singapore but is still one of the many childhood snacks here._

 _Rice crackers[5]- Now I think most of you know this one. It is simply crackers made out of rice. Sticky, sweet and crunchy._

 **A/N: Alright! Finally finished this chapter and I'm happy to daydream of all these delicious snacks and I'll be dropping more sweets, treats, and snacks to eat as well as a few desserts along the way from now on. Also! If you haven't heard of it (which I doubt) Cimar and 40 some authors have put together a collab called 'What if'. No pressure to check it out but I recommend to do so as it is great. Details about it is in the notes after the first chapter and I'm sure it'll be interesting to read. So go check it out when you have the time.**

 **Now to end this of, I've decided to make my own zoo/fursona (finally) and will make a little debut for it in here in the near future. Hope you'll enjoy it but other than that. That's all for now so until next time! Chao~**


	5. Chapter 4: The knight of his own

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! This chapter is finally up! This one took a little while cause of the editing it needed and seeing that I was writing this while I was walking home after school (Kids, do _not_ follow my example and look ahead when walking). Many thanks to judithwildehopps for being my great beta reader (was that it? I'm still learning.) and editor for this chapter! Thanks for cutting me some slack and making this chapter hopefully more up in quality! Now that that's done. Grab a comfy seat, a snack, and whatever you're reading this with and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The knight of his own

The wasp didn't wait. It launched itself at the pair. Wings flapping rapidly as honey dripped from it occasionally, sliding down the wings of the insect and falling to the floor. Essie and Nick both ran to avoid the dangerous bug, dodging trees, quickly and cautiously to avoid serious injuries. Both predators continued to run farther and farther, their padded paws hitting the forest ground as they knew time was short and the insect would be upon them soon. It was when they heard a thunk did they look back and see the wasp down, its body now oozing massive amounts of honey. Knives stuck out of the large gap in the wasp and a vulpine soon approached it, taking each knife embedded from the sticky wasp, muttering about how his new red shirt would get dirty as he did so. Nick scanned the newcomers outfit, he wore a longer coat of black, similar to Drekk's, which was rather long to match his tall physique. The tod's eyes were a nice mix of green and blue hues, seeming to stand out from his face that seemed stoic, almost as if he was bored. After cleaning the blade of the last knife on his coat the tod then strolled over to the pair.

"Lance. I didn't expect to see you here. As always you're all up for combat." Essie called to the mammal with slight snark in her tone. The taller fox shrugged.

"I'll be wherever I want to be. You don't usually come here, so what brings _you_ to the Honey wasps territory?" The African wild dog's cool expression was broken, a thin line of annoyance spread across her muzzle. It made Lance even more curious.

"The White queen visited the tea party we were attending and a food fight broke out, her purse got dirty and you can guess what happened next." Essie replied flatly.

Lance, snorted and shook his head. _That ewe_. _Always a pest isn't_ _she_? He thought to himself, knowing fully well of the ewe's antics. Nick's eyes met with Essie's for a brief moment before looking at Lance and back to her, raising his brow to convey his silent question of which she understood immediately.

"This is Lance, Knight of none." Lance turned at the introduction and smiled slightly at Nick. That smile made Nick wary, as it wasn't reaching his eyes at all. Lance's eyes seem to calculate and gauge whether he was friend or foe, unnerving him more.

"As she said, I am Lance. Nice to meet you…" The fox paused awaiting the tod to offer his name in return.

"Nick." Nick replied hesitantly. The taller fox seem distant and reserved as far as he could tell. The different colored orbs making him stiffen slightly. Essie seemed to sense the awkward and tense atmosphere as she suddenly spoke.

"So, Lance. Did you come here to collect honey for Cara?" the taller fox nodded.

"Said she needed some honey to make more honeycomb biscuits. I was almost done when I saw you two being chased by that Queen wasp."

Lance pointed behind him to the wasp who was now lying lifeless against the tree. Other wasps were buzzing high above it but made no move to attack the trio that stood only a few feet away. Nick noticed that the wasps would tend to keep away from Lance more so than he or Essie and wondered if they knew of Lance and his expertise of killing those who caused mayhem.

His ear twitched. There was a rustle of leaves not too far away. In fact, it was right above him. He looked skywards and gaped. On a high branch of the tree towering above was a silver and white tipped tail of another fox, swaying to and fro. He used his paw to shield him from the sun streaming from in between the leaves as he tried to get a better glimpse of the fellow fox above. Lance noticed the vulpine's gaze and also looked up. His expression deadpanned when he saw the same silver and white tipped tail Nick had seen.

"Cara! What are you doing up there!" He called catching the vixen's attention.

"Hm?" The fox above looked down and smiled brightly, waving at the trio below.

"Hiya Lance! Hiya to you too Essie! Hey! Who's he?"

The way Cara had waved to them so enthusiastically reminded Lance and Essie of a kit. The silver fox climbed down carefully, avoiding any of the wasps landing on the trunk of the tree. When she finally reached the ground she gave Essie a big hug and after that went to glomp Lance who accepted her embrace.

"Thanks for helping me gather honey Lance!" She said, smiling happily at the fox.

"No problem kiddo. Just… Don't climb the trees without telling me okay?" Cara rolled her eyes and her gold irises twinkled as they met Nick's emerald ones.

"Hiya! I'm Cara, what's your name?"

Nick could have sworn that the aura she emitted was twinkling and sparkling so much that even the air around her shone. On closer look, it was like silver sparkles with a few gold sparks occasionally appearing. His eyes snapped away from the sparks around Cara when he realized that he was starting to make her feel awkward with his intense stare.

"U-uh, Nick. My name is Nick." The vixen smiled up at him, being shorter than he was she had to crane her neck up quite a bit.

"Nice ta met'cha Nick! Hope we'll get along!" The little vixen skipped towards the huge puddle of honey where the Queen wasp used to be.

"This would make some nice honeycomb biscuits!" she put the pack she was carrying on the ground before opening a few jars and scooping in honey while humming a merry tune. In a few minutes, she had placed the jars carefully into her pack and slung it back over her shoulders.

"Hey! You guys wanna come over and have a snack? I'll make some strawbeery jam and some crackers if you like." Nick looked at Cara quizzically.

"What's a strawbeery?" Cara laughed and almost doubled over in laughter.

"You don't know what a strawbeery is?" she asked.

He replied with a shake of his head. Chuckling, Cara only told him that he would know one when he saw one.

Essie urged Nick to follow and soon they were off to the town of Spades where Cara lived, which Nick obliged to as he had nowhere else he could go without getting lost in this strange world. The town of Spades was filled with many houses of many colors and blue spades were carved onto their front doors or on their mailboxes. Lance, Essie and Cara walked on with Nick in tow. The tod looked around the peaceful and homey town. Very unlike the city of Zootopia where all around it was a metropolis filled with skyscrapers and more modernized buildings. The town held a bit of tranquility and he felt the calm of the place seep into him just a bit before arriving at a bakery. The sign overhead read 'Cara's cafe'. Nick almost doubled over, if he was correct the little fox was still a little young for work. Didn't the parents look after her or was her mother also called Cara? Essie noticed the shock on Nick's face and scooted closer, whispering to him.

"Cara lost her parents in a fire eight years ago. Her parents happened to be friends with Lance's so he took her under his wing. Turns out, Cara was very capable of handling herself even when she was still only a kit and he helped her start this cafe. Now Cara is the cafe's manager and she even has her own staff! Her cafe is one of the most famous places to eat in the town of Spades!" Essie's heart swelled with pride for the young vixen. Though the silver fox was barely eighteen she was always cheerful and was very bright. The little fox had overcome many trials in order for her to become who she was today.

Nick in turn had looked at Cara, impressed. The two were urged into the cafe by Cara. The smell of freshly baked goods, delicious food, and fruit wafted the air with a delicious aroma.

"Please sit here." Cara gestured to the table for four and they sat down. Cara promised to be back with food after she unpacked the honey and quickly disappeared into the back of the cafe. The three carried out awkward conversation until Lance decided to finally be more open and found that he and Nick had some things in common. Little did they know that disaster would once again strike. This time, bringing serious damage.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I've finally manage to introduce you all to the important OCs of this story! And in case you haven't already noticed Cara is that zoosona that I have promised to write. I swear that Cara was just a trail go at my zoosona (yes, really) and will probably be more of an OC with a bit of me in her. Cara might or might not appear very often in the story as I'm still figuring out if she should be one of the important ones or just a side one. BUT! I'll figure that out in time.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and once again, thanks to all of the authors who volunteered to be my OCs, and I suggest you go to the second chapter to see the notes at the bottom to see one or two stories that these authors have to offer. Now, that's it for now! More snacks and treats will come, don't worry. Until next time! Chao~**


	6. Chapter 5: Blackened Cinders

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents. Couldn't any little treats here but at least there some action instead. No, not very extreme, just a little. If you have any constructive criticism or comments or you have anything to say just leave those in the reviews and I'll try and reply when I got the time.** **For now though. Grab a comfy seat, a snack and whatever it is you're reading this with and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Black Cinders

The café was calm. The keyword being 'was'. What once was a lovely Cafe had been turned into nothing but black ruins. Cara's heart shattered and wailed, her efforts of the past now nothing but ashes. She had built her home from scratch with Lance as her guardian. The cafe was her home. And now that home was gone. The two story house, simple as it was, was her pride and joy. She had made it with Lance, the house more than just a building but a place of memories. She had spent so much time caring for it as if it was her kit. So much so that her soul seemed to have gone with the building, both now in ruins due to wicked flames. Lance the tod was her second friend. One of the only two who she could freely express herself to. But her first, her best friend, wasn't there for her anymore. Tears threatened to pour through, burning her irises as her heart let out a choked whine. The vixen bit her lip as her body trembled in shock. What was left of part of her soul, was now cinders as she stood motionlessly, everything numb around her.

A paw landed on her shoulder, the touch trying to comfort her. She glanced up at Lance, the red tod looked at her with concern as well as a flicker of anger, not directed at her. The tod's other paw was clenched and he grit his teeth, his mouth forming a thin line. The mammal of his silent fury laughed mockingly as he stood victoriously on the blackened ruins. He was none other than the The March Hare.

A few minutes ago

"So, Nick. You said you fell into a giant hole and woke up here?" Nick had took his sweet time to tell the two with him of his experience of coming here. Being dropped down a gigantic hole made by none other than his best friend and waking up in this strange world.

Before Nick could reply to Lance's question the sound of a tea cup shattering pierced the room. But that wasn't the reason for the silence of the café. It was the loud and arrogant shout of one hare, reverberating throughout the room.

"You telling me this is the best tea you got? ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS IS THE BEST TEA YOU GOT?! CALL THE MANAGER! WE NEED TO TALK!"

The hare's loud and commanding shout made the goat waiter skittish. With a small "Yes sir, right away" the skittish goat very shakily went behind the counter. Lance and Essie had their attention hungrily on their tea and scones that one of the waitresses had brought to them a while before but Nick's eyes was locked curiously on the hare. Wondering how such a small mammal, could project such a loud voice. His attention turned as Cara came rushing out of the kitchen and towards the furious hare.

"M-march hare sir. What is the matter?"

The hare pointed his finger accusingly at her. "You! Is the tea you serve to me the best you've got?"

Cara shrank back a little, "Y-yes March hare sir."

The hare's brows furrowed deeper, creases could be seen etched into his forehead. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY SAY THIS IS THE BEST PLACE TO DINE HERE?! YOU CAN'T EVEN SERVE NICE TEA! IT'S REVOLTING! I SHALL REPORT TO THE WHITE QUEEN THAT YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED POISONING ME!"

Cara was shocked at his words and started to beg him but he turned a deaf ear to her pleas. After a moment of Cara racking her brain for a reason the hare didn't need to report the issue to the White Queen and trying, but with no avail, to convince him to let the issue go a wicked smile formed on the hare's muzzle.

"Oh. I have an idea." Cara's eyes shot up and saw his smile. She immediately felt dread creeping into her heart and quickly tried to stop him. But she was too late. The hare had taken a lighter and had set the floral curtains on fire. I shouldn't have ever given him this window seat! She thought and cursed herself for her foolishness. Why, the hare was known to setting things he didn't like on fire! How foolish of her to put him where the curtains were! She rushed to the kitchen, shouting for her staff to halt their work immediately and help stop the fire. Lance had heard her tone of voice and had took a step forward to help but Cara saw him move towards her and stopped him a firm stare and a shake of her head, gesturing to the frightened mammals in the café. Someone needed to keep the innocent mammals safe. Lance nodded, and whipped his head to look at Essie and Nick.

"We need to get all these mammal out before the fire spreads!" the two snapped out of stupor at his urgent tone and quickly got up, gathering and keeping the mammals orderly and calm. Luck was on their side as the mammals were willing to cooperate although fidgety and had constantly looked back behind them at the embers from the growing fire. By then the fire had engulfed a third of the café, making Cara and her staff to speed up their efforts considerably.

"Hahahahahaha! I have another idea! Why don't we get some gasoline!" the hare grinned as he snapped his fingers, his expression giddy and wild. Oily brown sparks surrounded his fingers as a full liter of gasoline appeared from nowhere and started to cover every nook and cranny.

"NO!" Cara's frantic scream delighted the hare and he hopped around, lighting more things on fire. Buckets of water kept coming but the fire grew faster than they could put them out. A beam made a cracking sound and was now dangerously close to breaking and falling onto the poor vixen.

"Cara! Above you!" Lance's throat felt slightly dry after he shouted. He hadn't heard himself shout at such a volume before. But now wasn't the time to think about that, Cara's safety was at risk. He moved quickly, dashing forward with all his might and grabbed Cara just as the beam fell. He looked back at the wall of flames that the beam had brought down with it and shouted to Nick and Essie through the rising embers.

"Escape! Both of you! We'll escape from the back!" he glimpsed the two mammals quickly nodding and make a dash for the door as another beam cracked and fell. The hare's lunatic laughter echoed the room.

"Run, run! But this place shall never poison me again!" Cara choked back her tears as she was carried out the back door in Lance's muscular arms. She placed a paw on one and squeezed. These arms had helped her build the café, her home. The fox who owned the arms had broken her shell and pulled her out of the darkness where she had been. No, he was not her light, unfortunately, but was just important to her. She thought of the times she had since she met Lance. Since the day he helped her break out of her shell, she had more precious things. Things she held dear. Lance put her on the ground and she stood on wobbly feet.

The present

The hare's laugh made her heart crack further and it screamed for mercy. She had lost her home, as well as the place she cherished the most. Nick had stood and watched from afar. His head throbbing and his paws tingling as he watched Lance put a comforting paw on her shoulder. He had only known Cara for a short while. Not even a day. But he felt sympathy for the young vixen. She had cherished the café greatly, and anyone who saw her twinkling eyes knew the café meant the world to her. He clenched his paws into fists, the tingling intensified. The hare had to pay.

Nick stepped up to the laughing hare. His mind was suddenly calm and clear. His focus heightened and his eyes locked onto the target in sight. He imagined the hare float up into the air and came crashing down repeatedly and forcefully as his mind acted as a guide. The hare was now being tossed back and forth, screaming and shouting wasn't an option for the mammal as he always found his face in the dirt once below his feet, muzzle meeting soil. After more tossing, Nick finally decided that it was enough and put the wobbly, unstable and insufferable mammal down and released his invisible hold on the hare. The hare collapsed face first into the dirt, now unconscious as before he had his head hit on a rock. The hare's head oozed crimson as Nick reverted back from his calm state of mind and blinked. What was…. His head was swirling with questions as he looked at his paws in wonder. They were surrounded by green sparks before disappearing.

"What was that?" he wondered aloud.

"Magic." Nick turned towards the voice. His eyes widened as he found the certain tabby who had responded.

 **A/N: And the journey has began! Sort of. My thanks once again to judithhwildehopps for being my details reader and editor for this chapter! You've made it even better than before!** **My thanks to CAPTAINPRICE79 as well for double checking this chapter.**

 **And now, I'll be answering some reviews here.**

 **judithwildehopps - Glad you liked it! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

 **CAPTIANPRICE79 - Thanks for saying so. *Hums in thought* But a little warning. I might be a bit inconsistent in accuracy of the characters personalities so just point it out if I made a flaw in that aspect.**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer - Read your reviews and they helped me quite some to improve some of the chapters. I've made a few changes here and there but I'm not gonna change how I write 'White queen'. You'll find out why soon so I'll keep my muzzle shut for now.**

 **And done! Thank you three for taking the time to review. I'm grateful for you as well readers and you have no doubt boosted my confidence in writing the future chapters as well as been so much help to me! Welp, I guess I'm done for now. Until next time! Chao~**


	7. Chapter 6: Magic

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter but I've had some troubles with my other story but it is now solved but before that I was hospitalized cause I had an infection but I've already gone through all that operation and getting rid of it already so I'm now back with this story! Well, this chapter was already predetermined anyways thanks to a certain Lord of Chaos I know.**

 **Thanks very much to judithwildehopps again for being my beta reader and editor! Now, I don't think you like listening to me ramble on so grab a comfy seat, a nice crispy snack or... Some or any kind of snack really and whatever you're using to read this and enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Magic

Nick's widened at the sight of the tabby and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest but he refused to show his true emotions.

"Venomheart was it?" He asked. The tabby's eyes skimmed over Nick's shoulder for a second before responding.

"Yes. It's nice to see that you remember me. Now, excuse me for a minute." The feline snapped his fingers and they were suddenly further away from the cafe and near a tree in the town square where they could still see the destroyed ruins and ashes of it from a far distance. A lone figure was moving towards the rubble and ruins and Nick quickly realized it was Lance. The tod had picked up the hare and crushed something in front of the hare's face, waking the unpleasant mammal from unconsciousness. What is he doing? Nick turned to the feline, curious why he had brought Nick so far away from the cafe when numerous others appeared beside him everywhere but the cat was nowhere in sight. He recognized most were the customers who had escaped being buried by the ruins as well as Cara and her staff. He recognised one familiar figure in the small group surrounding Cara. Maybe… Can it be?

"Julia?" He approached the small group of staff carefully, unsure but hopeful. "Julia? Is that you?" A red ear flicked in his direction. She was clad in the light purple and white attire required for the staff. The figure turned and he was greeted with a familiar face. "Julia! Julia, it is you!"

The red vixen stared wide-eyed at Nick. "Nick! What are you doing here?" The vixen turned fully towards him, he could see her eyes shining with relief and happiness.

"Well, this and that happened but here I am." Their eyes didn't hold each other's for long and awkwardness soon filled the air between them. Nick cleared his throat and started to disperse the awkward tension when Cara groaned.

"Lance….. This is going to make it so much harder to rebuild…" Julia looked worriedly over at the smaller vixen whose tears flowed more freely than before, her eyes glued to the cafe. Nick assumed that she was reminiscing but he didn't have long to mull over it as a few moments later a loud crash could be heard in the distance where the cafe was and Nick's eyes darted towards the sound and saw that Lance was walking towards a destroyed wall.

"That's strange. I was sure…. Oh. God." Nick gaped as he watched as Lance lifted the hare painfully into the air by his collar and he realized that the red tod had probably thrown the buck right into the wall and had smashed down the fragile structure of it. Nick could see the male hare laugh weakly before Lance smashed his head into the ground, ash rising and the wind now billowed his coat as he sent a kick to the hare's head, sending the lagomorph tumbling across the distance of the ruins and next to a flaming portion with a broken beam sticking out. Most of the bystanders watched in horror as Lance continued, removing his long coat, tossing it into the wind that was picking up in speed around him, swirling and forming a tornado and blocking off the whole scene from view. A few silent minutes passed, the air tense and awaiting the outcome of the battle between the weak hare and the furious tod. Not even a murmur of conversation could be heard, just complete silence and apprehension. They awaited for the wind to calm, to show what was left of the two mammals in that barrier of outrageous wind. A blue forcefield had been cast around the whirling tornado and prevented the other nearby buildings from being destroyed by the extreme winds that would have well destroyed them if not for the barrier which Nick assumed was put up by the mysterious tabby. Finally the wind died down and it revealed a scene that made some gasp in horror and parents shield their children's eyes. In the midst of the now calm winds laid a lifeless hare with a rebar speared through his chest and a lone fox tod whose expression showed anger and exhaustion. Cara was the first to race to him, her distress and her worry painted clearly on her face. Lance smiled at the young vixen as she crashed into him and accepted her hug. Nick quickly started to go towards them when he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He whirled to see Julia holding on to it.

"Nick, talk to you later?" he nodded in confirmation and quickly went over to the tod and vixen where the ruins stood. As he went closer he was see that Lance had blood dripping off his paws and muzzle, and observed that the hare had lost an arm and a leg, his neck was broken as well. His eyes quietly scanned the mess Lance was in and understood that he was not a fox to underestimate. He was clearly a master of his craft and undeniably strong when it came to combat, Nick knew that the more time he spent with him, the more he would see how frightening this fox could be. Cara was crying yet again, and Nick felt a little guilty that he couldn't offer even a handkerchief to her to wipe away her tears, and didn't want to seem intimidate with the young vixen in front of Lance or interrupt her and the tod's talk. Which was worse was something he hoped he'd never have to figure out.

"I told you not to do it but you just had to didn't you?! Why do you never listen to me!"

"But I always listen to you don't I? I clean up my messes and don't let other see me as a 'beast'" Lance retorted, awarding him a whack on the chest, by none other than Cara. She now smiled through her tears as she nuzzled his chest.

"I know! But I kept telling you not to kill the March Hare! What will we do if the White Queen comes and sues us for murder?! We will be thrown in prison! Or worse! Beheaded!" Nick froze at her words. Thrown in prison? Beheaded? That was too much. What kind of queen did this?! The tod felt the anger well up in him again but a paw interrupted his thoughts, resting on his shoulder.

"Stay calm. Don't let your emotions guide you. Magic can be a very useful thing but it can also be dangerous." Nick almost jumped out of his fur at the tabby's voice and turned.

"B-but-"

"No buts. It can be very dangerous if you let your emotions take over your control of magic. I think some magic lessons are in order." Nick looked quizzically at the tabby.

"You'll teach me magic?" The tabby shook his head, a small shadow of a smile of amusement crossed his muzzle before it disappeared.

"No. I will not. Instead, the Red Queen will." with that, the tabby disappeared into blue smoke and Nick blinked, the smoke was now nowhere in sight. Looking around him, he was in a garden filled with red roses. Drekk, Mason, Essie, Lance and Cara were there too.

"Ack. I hate it when he does that." Drekk was rubbing his head and looking around the area. "He always hits my head for some reason." Essie snorted.

"Maybe he's trying to bring your head back to life after you stopped thinking five years ago." Drekk looked at the snickering african dog with a cheesy smile.

"Well, he's not going to make it work since I've lost it already." he cackled madly, his head tilted all the way back and Essie looked at him with a raised brow but couldn't help but smile a little at her friend's antics. She sighed a minute later, Drekk still laughing at his own joke.

"Um. Why are we here?" Mason was slightly shaky and his knees were close to buckling but he managed to stay on his feet.

"I knew he'd do it sometime soon, come on. Venom told me what to do already." She stepped up to an opening in the tall rose bushes and beckoned them to follow, Drekk somehow keeping up behind them whilst his eyes were closed as he rubbed them and yawned continuously. They strolled on and Nick soon figured that this was a maze as there were some dead ends as well as turns and there was no straight path as they wind their way out by following Essie. The african wild dog seemed completely relaxed and at ease and walked through the maze with confidence while the others blindly followed her lead, sometimes smelling the roses and sometimes tapping them, a golden liquid sliding off a petal from inside the center of the roses which they caught in their paws and ate. After a long stroll through the maze they finally made it out and were greeted by a colorful garden filled with more red flora and fauna as well as a long table filled with tasty treats, snacks and food.

"Ophelia? Are you here sister?" Essie called out into the seemingly empty garden.

"Over here darling!" Essie smiled as a snow leopard appeared from behind a tall tower of macarons and was holding a bowl of weird looking nuts. "Oh! And I see there are guests. Welcome to the Red Garden! I'm Ophelia, the Red Queen." Essie looked curiously over at the bowl.

"Sister. What is that?" she pointed at the weird nuts and Ophelia smiled.

"A new snack I've gotten from the East! It's called Kacang Putih[1]." Essie looked carefully at the small tidbits and licked her lips.

"Looks yummy." After the sisters interacted Nick copied the actions of the rest and bowed to the kind snow leopard before she asked them to rise. "So what brings you to my garden sister? You're usually out entertaining the kids in the towns."

"Venom decided that our new friend Nick here," she gestured to the tod and he nodded "needs to have some magic lessons." Ophelia approached the tod and the rest around him stepped respectfully out of her way, allowing the large mammal to pass.

"Well, hello there lovely. Nick was it?" He nodded in confirmation. "Come and sit at the table deary and we'll have a little chat before we start."

"Why thank you your majesty."

"Oh please. Call me Ophelia sweetie. Now come and sit." Nick allowed the large feline to guide him towards the table and sat down in the seat where Ophelia lead him to.

"So tell me Nick. Why has Venomheart sent you to me for magic lessons?" Nick paused his paw from taking a marshmallow and slowly lowered himself back into his seat.

"Well, if I recall, he said that some magic lessons were in order. I'm not exactly sure why he chose you to teach me but that's all I know." The leopard hummed in thought.

"I see. So it's like that huh….." she murmured to herself, Nick's ears perked in curiousity.

"Like what?" The leopard's ears stood at his question and she smiled.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with Nick. Now, i think you'll like some of that blueberry pie I made." Nick lickedhis lips and stared at her for a while longer before he shrugged and went back to devouring food and filling his now empty and hungry stomach. The thought of blueberry pie was appealing. Ophelia caught Essie's eyes who then nodded, confirming the silent question Ophelia had sent her way with a simple stare. So that's it huh, Venom. I see. Ophelia was lost in her mind for a bit before she smiled and started to join in the noisy conversation over the table. She was glad and sad at the same time, hopeful yet full of sadness. She prayed to the heavens that her wish would be heard from the back of her mind, although she was physically in the present her mind was in the distant past. Ophelia wished to go back to those fun times but knew that time did not stop for her nor anyone else. They could only move on and look forward to the future.

Kacang Putih[1]- it means 'white nuts' and contains a vary if nuts (the sugar-coated peanuts being the most popular) and is rich in protein! It is something of the past to a time where popcorn hadn't existed yet and it was kind of a healthy replacement for it.

 **A/N: Heyo! Hope you liked this chapter and if ya did that's great! Now,** **I want to get moving and read Cimar's What if... right now but writing furst and foremost. If you haven't read it you should! It's a great collab of many authors and counting (not including me of course. I've got my reading list full to the brim and future stories to plan so... _All my excuses and such_ ) You should also check out Cimar's others stories as well as the stories written by the authors collaborating with him! They are fantastic. **

**Now. It's about time I respond some of your reviews!**

 **Venomheart the Dreamer- Fine. I admit. Yes, I was just messing around with the name a bit but I won't be editing it. It's for fun. So I won't be changing it.** **Also. I said unconscious. I didn't say he died. He died in this chapter so... Yeah. And for the size of the cafe, I was thinking just a little smaller than a diner but not so small that it can only fit five families of five.**

 **judithwildehopps- Great ta hear you like it! And I can't wait for more either! XD Although I'm the writer.**

 **CAPTIONPRICE79- Nice! That helps a lot. Hope this chapter was to your expectations!**

 **Guest- Finally someone touches on this! I've been wondering when someone would ask about this and finally! Yes, there will a chance you'll see Judy and I'll share a lil secret with ya'll. You've already seen her.**

 **To those readers who don't get it and are awaiting the appearance of this lovely grey bunny and don't want to go and search for her you don't have to reread and just continue to read on. I'll be revealing her soon. I'm not lying, about in... Two, three chapters more and I'll have Judy in here.**

 **Okay! Tis the end of my responses! Honestly speaking I was laughing like a real mad man when I read that guest's review and I was rolling all over the place. Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll leave it at that for now. Until next time! Chao~**


	8. Chapter 7: Back to the Academy

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! This one took me some time to write as I my target was to reach 3k and I did it! I know I write really short chapters but that's how it is when you dunno how to start writing a chapter and your mind just wonders to anything random in your head (Starting a story in on a whim, this is the result when I do it). I had to bribe judithwildehopps into reading this little thing that CAPTAINPRICE79 wrote that of course isn't posted on anywhere but will soon after this fic is finished. I promised Ju to do 5 chapters where I give the OC of her Essie the spotlight so I'm stuck thinking a lot and putting of some things that will happen in the future chapters for now. But! I did promise to reveal where Judy and I will keep this promise, serious.**

 **For now though, grab a comfy seat, grab a nice little snack to snack on and whatever you're reading this with and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Back to the Academy

The table was full of laughter and jokes but it was soon silenced by a loud clap from Ophelia. The snow leopard cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Now that everyone has had their fill of food in their bellies it's time for work. Come on dearies, let's go. Can't be late for school now, can we?" Nick noticed the unusual tinge of forced cheer in her voice but stowed the thought away at the back of his mind as one by one each mammal rose from the table and walked towards a red rose arch. Nick approached Essie, somehow feeling more comfortable with relaying his concerns to her.

"So, um-"

"Before that, Essie. Please call me Essie. Sorry, I noticed you haven't been calling me by my name." The tod smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't really sure what I should call you." The african dog let out a hearty laugh and soon calmed down with a sigh, releasing all the laughter in her.

"So, what was it you say?" The tod's eyes darted to the rose arch as he heard the sound of something similar to when a magician made doves disappear into smoke. He saw that Mason who was standing under the arch had disappeared in a puff of green smoke and his eyes widened. Essie noticed his gaze and smiled in understanding.

"This arch leads back to the Academy, saves time, and a bit of coin." Essie stopped as they approached the arch, "Come on, I'll explain when we get over to the other side." She stepped under the arch and vanished in a puff of colorful smoke. The tod was hesitant about stepping under the arch but figured he'd never know what it would do to harm him if he didn't try. _It's either go, or find some other way to gather info. No easier way than to get info than from people you know, right?_ He snorted at irony of the thought. Sure, he knew them and they weren't really strangers but he had only spent a day with them. He stepped through the arch and felt his body become lighter and started to feel as if he was in space. He twirled in the air and for a while floated and rotated his position numerous times. As suddenly as it started he started to plummet and it was the rabbit hole all over again. His body plunged downwards and his consciousness barely there, he focused on a single light that sparkled in the sun. _Wait….. Sun?_ Everything that was once a blur was now solid forms of mammals, structures and objects as he plummeted head first into the ground. He hit with a 'thump' and he groaned in pain at the impact, hissing when a piercing pain invaded his skull. Mason started to fret and muttered some strange language, or so it seemed to Nick, and the others were looking over him with concern.

"Think he broke his skull?" came the familiar voice of Drekk and the said tod then yelped in pain shortly after. Essie glared at Drekk as he held the place she had hit.

"Don't jinx him." her tone had a sharp and silent command to it. Drekk wincing as he rubbed the spot gently.

"That was one painful rap to the head. But still, I'm just saying he might've-" was all he could mutter before there was another yelp of pain.

"I said don't jinx him!" her attention turned to Nick, "Nick, you okay?" the voice of Essie and a few footfalls told him that the group now surrounded him in a circle. He wiggled his fingers, testing if he could still use them and lifted himself off the ground. Groaning again as the pain once again pierced his skull.

"Might've cracked my skull." he muttered as he slowly sat up, his paw holding the wounded area. Essie quickly took out a card and placed it gently over Nick's head. The card bent and stuck itself onto Nick and instantly the pain subsided. Nick's eyes went wide with surprise when he didn't feel anymore pain. He reached up and felt the card. He felt it disappear and his eyes widened with surprise and curiosity. He looked down at his knees and realized that the cards Essie had stuck on them earlier in the day had disappeared.

"Does that help? I got rid of the pain, but you'll be a bit exhausted today." her voice conveying worry in her tone. Nick looked at Essie with a smile.

"Much better. Thanks Essie." the African dog brightened and sighed with relief. The others started to throw in their comments and soon, Nick was on his feet and chatting with them. His eyes scanned the scenery and he recognized the greenhouse where he met Essie. His mind was once again focused back on the group and his ears twitched with interest.

"So Drekk, up for some brownies today? Got some for lunch since you'll probably be exhausted by the time you get done with teaching all those classes." Drekk's eyes sparkled with delight as Sai uttered the word 'brownie' and lucked his lips.

"Brownies!" the tod's exclamation made the group shake with laughter and it was contagious as soon, Nick was laughing along. As he calmed down, Essie fell into step with him. They started a conversation of their own as they passed through the doors into the Academy. Essie suggested that he attended the Academy as there was nothing else he could do and it was compulsory for all mammals below the age of eighteen to study, afterwards was optional and they could work or study more. Nick's mind kicked into gear, he had been united relaxed since he came and hadn't been as cautious about the mammals her as he should be. But he realized that it was something about this place that make him feel right at home. He agreed to her suggestion and questioned if Venom had told her anything else about his 'magic lessons' with her sister and Essie nodded.

"After you're dismissed every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday you will go to the red garden to practice and learn about magic. For now, since you're not yet admitted to the Academy you're free to do whatever you want until then. I'll tell you as soon as you are so don't worry about it and just relax while you can." she didn't stop when she stepped into a very messy corridor, walking past strange and wacky objects as she passed as if they weren't there. Nick looked about curiously and spotted Ophelia turn into a room as the others waved to her and continued on their way. He nudged Essie.

"What's that place?" Essie chuckled at Nick's curious look.

"That's my sister's workshop. She asked for that room to be her workshop because she wanted to do some experiments on her own for spell casting, charm crafting and magic can be kinda explosive sometimes and such so don't do it at the castle of Red Hearts because it would be costly if something were to go wrong and destroy a large part of the castle. It would be hard to repair it and we're trying to save up recently. Also, since it's our home and all she's always careful not to damage anything. The professors also all have their own workshops if they want but most just go home and do all their research and little projects there. There's a risk of their home exploding or get magically affected as well as those in their houses but they're willing to take it. All my professors say that there's no one at home waiting for them anyways. Let alone live with them excluding their families so they aren't worried." she nonchalantly explained it as if it was the norm to put family members in danger. Nick curiously raised a brow but didn't utter any words.

He followed Essie into a room where numerous students were already seated. "What's going on here?"

"Magic History." she replied and looked back at him. "Are you going to follow me in too?" he shrugged _Better than wondering around aimlessly and doing nothing._ He thought and nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" Essie looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged, "Go to the back row then, there's a couple of empty seats there." Nick nodded and followed Essie's lead, going quietly to the back of the room. Quiet murmurs of conversation filled the room as eyes glanced his way constantly. _Well this is awkward. Can't wait for the lesson to end already._ He sighed internally as a professor came into the room and silenced the sounds of conversation, replacing it with his own voice as he started to lecture. Nick learnt a few things as the lesson progressed. One, that the amount of magic given to a mammal is permanent. The color of the sparks that appear when magic is used reveals the 'ranks'. Colorful sparks were the highest, followed by White, Red, Blue, Black, Gold, Green, Brown, Yellow and Gray proving to be one with the smallest amount of magic. Two, magic could be used to do many things but there were some bits of it that was lost as time went on. Reincarnation was banned and was against the law as to perform the ritual another life had to be exchanged for the dead to be revived. Healing was convenient but it was also lost as no one possessed the blood of a priest any longer and only they could perform such complex magic. Necromancy was lost as well as banned as it would cause destruction and mayhem, using the negativity of the mammals of Wonderland against them and becoming stronger as more fear seeped into the hearts of the countless mammals in this world of magic. Luckily, this magic could only be performed by dark priests and they were wiped off the face of Wonderland a century ago. Basically, magic cannot work on living things unless it's done by either a priest, a dark priest or a necromancer. All three of these people and their descendants were long extinct in the world of Wonderland.

Magic that made things like immortality or eternal youth possible were also lost as the times moved on as mammals found no reason to continue to pursuit it any longer. Much less to say that the age of greed had made past it's worse times and now went back to being a minor issue that could be solved within the citizens and councils of each of the towns in the two sections of Wonderland. Nick listened intently to the lecture and found it fascinating but boring at the same time as the professor had used an uninspiring and monotone voice to carry out the soon found himself starting to doze off as the lecture went on to things he wasn't interested in. A vague image popped into his mind unaware and he soon found that it felt like he was missing something,no, forgetting something. Something important, something that gave him a feeling of home, something that seemed familiar but yet distant at the same time. The memory was blurry but Nick soon saw a little off what the memory had to offer. A figure clad in red and black with white and black spots? Another figure with the same russet colored fur and another the same only that he knew the first was a he and the second was a she. Just as another figure appeared he was snapped out of his trance by a soft shake of his shoulders. His eyes focused on the figure in front of him. Essie looked at him curiously as she let go of his shoulders and watched him stretch and yawn, his stiff joints popping. Nick noticed her quizzical gaze and looked at her, raising a brow in curiosity at her stare.

"What?" she stared at him for a moment longer before shaking her head and smiled.

"It's nothing. Wanna come with me to the next class?" Nick locked his eyes on her grey-bluish ones before shrugging and stood up, stretching his legs.

"Sure." Essie glanced once more at Nick before heading out of the classroom. He followed her lead. He surveyed his surroundings and his ears were filled with the loud chatter of the students from every corner of the corridors he walked through as he kept constant pace behind Essie. Passing by another corridor filled with an increasing number of weird and wacky objects and inventions of sorts his nose picked up a sweet smell and he licked his lips. The smell was tempting him into a room, the door slightly ajar as a mixture of other sweet, fruity and fresh scents tickled his nose. His stomach growled softly and he glanced at Essie and he saw her ignoring the sweet and delicious scent that seem to trail out of the room she walked by. _Just a little peek wouldn't hurt. Besides, I can do what I want anyways._ He slipped away silently as Essie got caught in laughing and talking to a group of female mammals and slipped inside the slightly ajar door. What he saw inside made his jaw drop, the tod in the room seemed to sense his presence and turned. Drekk looked at Nick with surprise before realizing what was the subject of Nick's gaze before chuckling.

"Welcome to the madhouse. Did something catch your eye?"

* * *

Essie looked into the room, an un-amused expression on her face. Her arms were crossed and her eyes twitched with irritation at the sight before her. The two tods in the room were frozen on the spot. Their surprise painted on their muzzles. Nick was first to react.

"Um, hey, Essie! We were just-"

"Going to make marshmallows, brownies, blueberries and all those other pastries into a candy sculpture." Drekk interrupted snapping out of his daze.

"Actually, even better. A candy sculpture of all the professors in the Academy for the 200th Annual Anniversary!" Drekk puffed his chest in pride and Nick just wanted to facepalm if not for his digits being candy covered. Essie was fuming and her eyes reflected her ferocity. The wall crumbled slightly as she made her way towards them slowly. The structure had a hole the size of Essie's paw and the little bits of loose concrete fell from it occasionally. Essie had turned her attention away from her sister after their conversation to find that Nick was gone, she had proceeded to class, hoping that he would had somehow found his way there but he wasn't. She had worry etched in her mind as the minutes ticked by like an eternity to Essie. After her classes ended proper the African wild dog had desperately searched throughout the Academy and as she was passing by Drekk's workshop had spotted the two tods working on a candy sculpture which now stood behind the two tods as she approached.

"Nick." her tone was menacing as she steadily closed the distance between them.

"Y-yeah?" Nick took a step back and his hind paw found the candy sculpture. He turned back to look at Essie, she was only slightly taller than him but he felt cornered by her. Frightened. Her ears were pointed in his direction and didn't notice as Drekk looked nervously between the African wild dog and vulpine, worried if Essie was going to destroy another bit of the workshop and worried about Nick facing her wrath but also slightly curious about how it was going to end. Nick cowered slightly and bent low as she came closer. She increased her speed and quickly reached him, he steeled himself for the worse and closed his eyes as he awaited for impact but she did something he hadn't expected she'd do. She hugged him. Something about her hugging her seemed familiar as a tear threatened to fall. His mind was starting to cloud but was brought back to reality when Essie tightened her embrace.

"Why did you disappear without a word? I was so worried about you! I was looking everywhere for you! Don't just leave by yourself without telling me!" her tone was now one of worry as she embraced him. He blinked, why was she hugging him so familiarly? Why didn't it feel awkward? It was _as if_ _we…. We are…. Siblings?_ His shook his head at the possibility. It was an absurd idea. They were a little more than strangers but she didn't really know him. Nor. Did he her. But why was there a sense of comfort in her hug? It was like a fond memory at the back of his mind. He tried to grab it but it soon slipped away. As suddenly as it happened, she released him. He saw that her eyes were watery and almost threatened to pour. His mind questioned him and he was flustered and confused to why he felt this way but his attention quickly returned to the African wild dog hugging him.

"I was so worried…." her whisper trailed off when her eyes suddenly rolled back and her body went limp, arms now slack around him as she collapsed into his arms. He was stunned, surprised but worry soon crept into his heart. A memory flashed in front of his eyes, hard to catch and was a blur of color. He quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head and shook Essie's shoulders as he spoke into her ear nearest to him.

"Hey Essie. ESSIE!" Drekk rummaged about the room as Nick continued to panic and tried to wake the unconscious canine until he found what he was looking for, a shell that was slightly bent, similar to an old fashioned phone. His hindpaw thumped with slight impatience as he waited for the call to be picked up. Finally, a crackling sound and a sweet voice alerted him that the other end had picked up the call.

"Hey Fluff….Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to right now but this is an emergency….. Yes, I know. Just get a bed ready please, Essie's collapsed…. Yeah, thanks." he put down the shell-phone in haste, it almost falling over the edge of the table and shattering but Drekk caught it in time to put it on a messy table, far away enough from the edge where it would fall again. Once that was done he ran over to Nick who was now desperately checking Essie's pulse and shaking her shoulder, begging her to wake up. He put a paw on Nick's shoulder and the tod turned. Drekk's expression was one of slight calm but Nick could see the worry and urgency in his eyes.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." Nick nodded and Drekk helped to lift her up and carry Essie to the infirmary. Meanwhile, at their destination a brown bunny looked curiously at the shell-phone in her paw.

"Strange, he's not usually that serious…." she shrugged off the thought and started to prep a bed and chairs for her soon to be patient and guests. Unknown to the three mammals, Essie was panicking inside. Her body didn't respond to the commands of her mind. Her ears had heard everything and she knew she was headed to the infirmary. Her consciousness had started to fade when she collapsed, and she tried to grab that small bit of it left but with no avail and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! The next chapters will be flashbacks from Essie's POV (Point of view) just to pay back my promise to Ju and don't worry, we're still going on with the story and the reveal is in there, promise. I'll try to aim for 3k again next time but no guarantee.**

 **Now, reviews!**

 **Cimar Turalis WildeHopps - Haha. Glad you thought so! A lot of them volunteered after all. And yep, the others will have to figure it out or read on to know where Judy is to!**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79 - Thank you and I'm glad you thought so! I'm glad you like the spin on the fight scene (Though it was unintentional XD)**

 **dbzgtfan2004 - Glad you liked it and of course! I think you'll like it when Judy is revealed. But then again, I dunno how good I am at fluff and romance so let's see how it goes. :p**

 **Okay! I'll be doing flashback chapters and then I'll move with the present just because of my promise to Ju and soon enough I'll try and make things fire up with an appearance of battle scenes from time to time. Might add in more couples besides WildeHopps but that's to be anticipated in the future. So this is it for this chapter and I hope I'll hit my target of 3k words in the next chapter but for now. Until next time! Chao~**


	9. Chapter 8: Diving in

**A/N: Hiya guy, gals, ladies and gents! Sorry for the wait! I've been kinda procrastinating since I wrote my first one-shot which is about my first real attempt at fluff... of sorts... Anyhow, thank ya'll for waiting! This is a little short chapter and is the start of some back flash stuff. I'm thinking of adding more delicious treats in here and judithwildehopps been a little busy with her own stuff so I've down the editing on my own. Tell me if there's any typos or what not kay? I'll really appreciate it! Now, grab a snack, a comfy seat and whatever it is you're reading this with and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Diving in

"Essie! ESSIE!" Nick shook Essie's shoulders violently in a desperate attempt to wake her. His mind was a wreck and was just jumbled up thoughts coming to the forefront of his mind before another pushed it to the back. One after the next it was like he was skimming through a book. It was in no order and Nick couldn't suppress his growing worry for Essie as she stayed still and unmoving. Drekk and a light brown doe in a doctor's coat conversed quietly behind Nick as he continued shouting and shaking the unconscious Essie, hoping that she would wake.

"So that's how it is.."

"Unfortunately, yes. But we don't know why yet. What do you suggest we do?" The doe looked at the frantic tod who was now on the brink of tears. It was strange that even though he had only met her not too long ago but felt so emotionally attracted. The brown doe hummed in thought before she snapped her fingers.

"Got it! Why don't you two go venture into her mind and find out what's wrong? As far as I can tell, she's physically fine so it has to be something affecting her mentally." The doe tapped her head as she said this and Drekk smiled with pride at his bunny and proceeded to discuss the issue further with her. Nick's throat had gone sore and he now looked back at the bunny and fox behind him, whispering. He found that they had a closeness that he had never imagined a bunny and fox would have but... _Well, he_ did _say they were a couple._ Nick thought as he stared at the pair, seeming not to notice him now. He went to the sink and turned on the tap, assuming it was safe to drink the water and lapped up some of the liquid to moisten his throat before walking over to them, curious if the bunny had a solution to wake Essie up or at least why she had passed out. Drekk had briefly explained on the way that they would find the brown doe in the infirmary as she was the doctor of the academy as well as his partner in life, Laxiel. Nick stood there for a minute, allowing them to continue their conversation for a moment longer before coughing lightly, snapping the two out of their lovely moment.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you two but could you perhaps, tell me at least if she's going to wake up?" He gestured to Essie who laid extremely still and doll-like on the bed. The bunny smiled reassuringly at the tod.

"Don't worry, she's fine. But I'm afraid I don't have a clue to why she might have passed out like that." Nick restrained himself from fidgeting and continued to listen, his tail betraying him slightly as it swayed a little to express his concern. "I'll send you both into her mind to check out if there are any issues with her mental state though." A thought occurred to Nick and he crossed his arms in thought.

"Wait. How are we gonna do that?And why can't you do it? I mean, I have nothing against it but I was just… curious." the doe nodded in understanding.

"Mammals here can all do magic. That, of course, is common knowledge but we are born with only certain amounts at our disposal." Laxiel spread her paws and sparks of grey danced across her paws. "And as you can see, I'm in the Grey Rank so I don't have enough magic energy to travel into her mind _and_ even if I did I will have ran out of magic and will not be able to get out." Nick nodded in understanding and recalled he had also heard about it in the class he had attended with Essie previously before this.

"Okay…. So. How will we inform you if there's something wrong with her mind or if we find any issues?" He asked. The doe smiled widened and pointed to a machine in the corner of the room, seemingly brand new as sunlight reflected off the shiny and polished metal. A comfy platform for the body to lie on sat below a scanner right above it and the doe motioned for Drekk to help her move Essie to the platform. As soon as Essie was settled the doe flicked a switch, a hum signaling that the machine was warming up. Nick looked on with curiosity as a red light emitted from the scanner and enveloped Essie. A few lights lit up as the machine awoke from its long slumber.

"This is a Mind Diver Screen, it'll help me monitor your progress when you go into her mind. There wouldn't be a need to tell me as I will be watching and recording down your thoughts and finds. Since they're two of you I can just split the screen and monitor. More work but that's what needs to be done." Nick looked at her, a puzzled expression still painted across his muzzle.

"Okay but that still doesn't answer my question. How are we gonna go into her mind?" Laxiel facepawed.

"Magic silly! Were you living under a boulder this whole time?" Drekk snickered and Nick came to realize how foolish he must have sounded. _Ugh. Stupid fox._ He cursed himself. He had forgotten that this was not his world but Wonderland, a land he knew nothing off. Drekk finally stepped in.

"Sorry Laxiel, Nick has only been here for a day remember? I'm afraid he hasn't yet learnt much magic." he lowered his volume so Nick couldn't hear what he said next. "Also, he's from _that_ world." Laxiel's face dawned with understanding and she clapped her paws together.

"Welp! There's no helping it then. Since you don't seem to know how to Drekk will show you the ropes." the doe nudged the tod next to her and he looked at her questioningly, which the doe then returned with an exasperated look and a shooing motion, before walking Nick to the two beds beside Essie.

"Okay. First, lay down and get comfortable." Nick followed as Drekk instructed and lay down on the bed next to Essie. "Now, relax." Nick inhaled before he exhaled deeply, listening closely for Drekk's next instruction. "Cara told me of your crazy little episode with magic so this will be easier for you. Try and recall that feeling and then let it flow from you to Essie's mind." Nick focused and tried to recall the feeling he had when the March Hare had destroyed Cara's cafe. How he felt when the building burned to the ground and the Hare stood above it all, laughing. Nick felt a tingling in his veins and his mind was calm and clear. Knowing the feeling of magic coursing through his veins he proceeded to imagine a river, an invisible flow of magic from within him and extending steadily and connecting him and Essie. As it reached her mind he felt a plunge, a pull and a twirl and soon he was seeing colors surround him, moving rapidly in a blur of colors as if he was falling. Nick was shocked to find the colors started to fade into grey, white and black colors like the ones he saw on an old and worn television his grandpa treasured. A resounding cry echoed around him and he curled into a ball, clutching his ears down to block out the ear piercing cry of hurt, anguish, sorrow, despair, hurt and then, suddenly the cries stopped and there was only the sound of tears falling to the ground. The sound was more peaceful, calm. And somehow he just knew that it was tears It blocked his ears and it was like he was suddenly dropped into a river, holding his breath so he wouldn't drink in the water and drown beneath the surface. Nick opened his mouth and pointed it to the sky and the water was salty as he had somehow expected, not at all like normal river water. In the distance, Nick saw a rowboat and hurriedly swam to it, grabbing at the boat desperately as his soaked clothes made it difficult for him to make it on. Finally, he managed to pull himself over and onto the boat. Panting heavily, he noticed that the boat was now nowhere to be found but instead he was in a bottle, floating on the seemingly endless sea and washed onwards by the river banks were now replaced by water and that split second where the boat disappeared, replaced by the bottle confused him.

"Where on earth…." Nick trailed off as he saw a large, red paw descending on the bottle he was in. It grabbed the neck of the bottle quickly and lifted him up, higher and higher. Now through and above the grey clouds and suddenly, it was no longer a sea with hovering grey clouds overheadit but a room filled with strange liquids in bottles and food of all sizes on plates with utensils also in various sizes ranging from tiny to enormus. Drekk towered over Nick, greatly so as Drekk seemed to have grown into a giant.

"Hey there Nick! How was your trip?" Drekk's voice reverberated cheerfully through the bottle and it seemed to shake and vibrate the bottle Nick was.

"Um. Doing good." Nick said hesitantly and was now puzzled to why his clothes were now very dry in comparison to a few seconds ago. Drekk laughed as he turned the bottle upside down, the neck big enough for Nick to squeeze through and get out. He landed with an 'Ompf' and rubbed his bottom where he had fell on. "So, why are you so… Huge?" Drekk snickered.

"I didn't. It seems that you have shrunk actually." Nick looked quizzically at Drekk and then look down at himself with puzzlement. His gaze then wandered around the wide room and then settled on a picture that seemed to work as some kind of scale. On it was cake labelled from 'tiny' to 'huge' and Nick stared at the label under the picture of the seemingly normal-sized cake.

"No way. How…" Drekk looked about before grabbing a tiny slice of cake that he could only hold with the tips of his claws and passed the slice to Nick. The slice fit perfectly into his paws.

"Heh. Told you. But anyways, not very sure but keep in mind that this is Essie's mind. She controls how it looks and works subconsciously so you might want to be careful. Anything can happen in here." Drekk took a small bottle into his, seemingly to Nick, huge paws and drank the contents down with a gulp. A few moments after, Drekk began to shrink smaller and smaller, grabbing another tiny slice of the chocolate cake as he did so and finally shrank down to Nick's size. "Come on. This way." Drekk led Nick to the other side of the room while humming a tune, Nick could see a door that seem to lead to the other side of the wall. They stopped in front of the door and Drekk took out a key to unlock it, pushing it into the keyhole and opening the door. Bright light streamed in radiantly from the other side and they had to shield their eyes as they walked through it. On the other side, they ate the slices of cake and seemed to grow back to their 'original' size. Or at least one that matched their surroundings. Drekk looked around, concern evident on his face.

"Drekk? What's wrong?" Drekk pointed towards a sign not too far away and Nick turned to read it. The sign read 'Memory Lane'. Nick was still puzzled and looked at Drekk questioningly. "We're still in her mind right?"

"Well, yes we are." Drekk confirmed, still furrowing his brows.

"Then why are you frowning? Is something wrong?" Nick was now a little concerned and looked at Drekk, awaiting the tod's answer. Drekk looked at Nick.

"We are indeed in her mind but it seems that we're at the wrong place. This place is where Essie's memories are. The place we're looking for is the core of it and this place is pretty far from where we want to go." Nick watched as the sun rose to the sky, light rolling over the towers of a White castle nearby as well as the hills nearby.

"So, then… What do we do now?" Nick asked, worry invading his mind and uncertainty very obviously present even as he tried to hide it. Drekk then relaxed his posture and shrugged.

"All we can do. Is go with the flow and then once we are nearer to the core we get off our 'ride' and go check on it."

"But can't we just-" Nick turned to face where they had came from and his shoulders slump. "Oh." Drekk nodded.

"The door is able to access anywhere in Essie's mind but isn't there anymore. And if we try to find the core we'll never be able to check on it cause' every core is surrounded by a sort of invisible barrier. It prevents anything from forcefully enter it and only the things in here that is of significant importance to her will be able to enter and pass through that barrier. Nick looked around the peaceful place, everything seemed peaceful and no mammal could be seen.

"Um, so how do we get there?" Nick asked Drekk curiously when he saw that his friend had started to fade.

"Just forget yourself and try to blend into this place. But buckle your seatbelts, cause it might be a bumpy ride." Drekk now faded completely while going a cheesy smile and Nick was left standing there on his own, slightly dumbstruck. He sighed and tried to do as Drekk said. As soon as his mind was blank, he felt light and it was like he was air. He felt like nothing and everything at the same time, taking on shapes and forms of living and nonliving things but soon, he found himself standing in a flower field, surrounded by flowers. And in the middle of the field were two young kits. A gray bunny with the most dazzling amethyst eyes and a familiar black and white spotted african wild dog with a greyish-blue pair of her own. _Essie!_ Nick thought happily and tried to shout her name but his mouth didn't budge. He tried to wiggle his fingers but they didn't respond. He wondered if he had turned into a tree or a rock but when the two spotted him and his body moved, backing away and heading to the trees to hide. He tripped and his foot caught on a root and the two approached, coming closer to him and he saw his reflection in their eyes. He was his young self! His body seemed to move on it's own, shrinking back, back hitting against a tree, afraid. Nick faintly heard another voice. He quickly realized that it was his younger self's thoughts. Nick then looked up at the two as they stared down at him. Frightened and confused as he sat in front of the two, he fidgeted a bit under their inquisitive gazes. It was clear as day that he couldn't do a thing, so why fight it? Nick finally stopped trying to figure out how to get in control and took the backseat and watched.

"Who are you?" asked the grey doe as she held onto a basket of various flowers, her gaze curious, unafraid and not even wary of the tod before her whom was a stranger and also her natural enemy thousands of years ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Hereeeeee coommeeeess Judy! XD**

 **Judy is here! As I promised, Judy is now in and for those of you keen readers who have spotted her before I even got here, well done! I... can't offer anything as a prize really. But at least know you're very observant if you spotted her :) I have been revising for exams and such since they're around the corner and some procrastinating as well since I'm kinda lazy. Lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, to the reviews!**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79 - Haha, good to hear you're glad that I'm glad that you're glad about that spin XD**

 **judithwildehopps - That will be answered soon. So don't worry, a little more patience and I'll tell. ;)**

 **Cimar of Turalis Wildehopps - I know right~! Just imagine how tasty it would be! XD Thanks and glad to hear you're excited about what happens!**

 **Done! Whew. Oh, and before I forget. Those of you who like horror and the like I'd like to inform you that I'm working on an OC based horror fic that'll be posted some time in the near future that will include a particular friend of mine and possibly some others. Not WildeHopps but hey, no one said I couldn't ;) I'd love if you guys go and check it out when it's up and you have the time. I think I wanna try improving my horror a little and I wanna see if I can do it so wish me luck! Or, ya know, cross your fingers it's not gonna turn out bad. XD**

 **Welp! That's it for me! Gotta go crash on my bed and think up of more stuff to write. XD So until next time! Ciao~**


	10. Chapter 9: Twister Wister Whistle

**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! It's... been a long while since I updated this really and I have no excuse for it. Apologies to you readers. Now! I'm sorry for the long delay and hopefully you guys can forgive me for... procrastinating, It's only the beginning of the this 'flashback' of sorts. Now, let's travel back in time when all the characters in this little fic were younger! So grab a comfy seat, a nice snack(s), and whatever it is you're using to read this and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Twister Wister Whistle

Nick's eyes widened. He didn't want to answer them. He didn't know who they were or where he was. Were they more dangerous than they looked? Did they want to harm him? He didn't know. All he knew that he was in an unfamiliar place. His mind whirled in panic and his back hit a rock, he scrambled to get up and run when the young doe hurriedly reached for his arm and held it firmly as her paws made contact. He was surprised by the strength the young doe possessed and his head told him to try and escape and go far away from them. He wanted to pry of her fingers, but she only gripped his arm tighter when he did, but not too tight so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey." Nick's attention snapped up towards her face at her voice. "It's okay. We won't hurt you. So please don't run away." her voice was sweet as she tried to sooth him and calm him down. And it surprised Nick, but he hesitantly nodded in response, stopping his fruitless attempt to escape. He didn't know why he felt that he could trust the young doe but he did. Something about her was comforting to him and he didn't feel like she was a threat. He looked at the other mammal by the doe's side, he also felt that he could trust this mammal as she gave off a sisterly sort of feeling. Despite the strange feeling of trust he had towards the two, his strong distrust of any mammal, even kits his age, told him that he should run, escape, but he stayed where he was, looking down at the ground instead of the two in front of him. He knew it would be useless in the doe's tight grip so he stayed still and waited for the opportunity to escape. The doe bent down and tilted her head to the side so she could see Nick's emerald eyes, he just silently stared back into her amethyst orbs and she smiled softly. "Can you tell us your name?" She asked softly. Maybe to Nick but no one else her voice sounded lovely. But he shook his head and refused to speak. You didn't know who you could trust. The doe looked at him sadly and the wild dog gave him a quizzical look.

"Why can't you tell us?" she was blunt and Nick pursed his lips further, refusing to speak. The wild dog looked at him, tilting her head to the side and looking at the grey doe who was now looking thoughtful. "Do you think he's mute Judy?" Nick's ears flicked slightly, mute? Yes, acting mute might be a good idea. The young doe, Judy shrugged and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking up Nick again, smiling.

"Since you don't, or maybe you can't tell us your name can we try giving you one instead?" She asked and Nick tilted his head. Usually, you'd think that mammals would just get annoyed or give up but this bunny did neither, striking Nick as a weird little bunny. He nodded his head slowly in response, it wasn't a bad idea. She brightened and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Great! Now what should we call you…." She got up and tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Um, George?" Nick looked at her and shook his head. Definitely not. "Bernard?" He shook his head again. That didn't sit right with him.

"Jerry?" The wild dog suggested and Nick looked at her as if saying "Absolutely not." She looked at the ground in thought, brows furrowing. "Tom?" Shakes head. "Harry?" Another shake. They then went through maybe a few hundred more names a some repeats but all Nick would do was shake his head as he didn't like any of them. Soon enough they were running out of ideas when Judy brightened and started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Oh! I know! How about Alex!" The doe exclaimed, her eyes shining. "It's the name of a great hero in the old legends that mom used to tell me. How about that?" She asked excitedly. Nick thought for a bit. It didn't sound too bad and he honestly didn't want to sit there and listen to one name after the next anymore. He nodded his head as a sign of his agreement and she leapt up high, pumping her fist in the air. "Alex it is then!" She exclaimed and extended a paw to Nick, he drew back slightly. Judy's face painted with a bit of sadness but retracted her paw. "Ah, um. Will you play with us Alex?" She asked as she masked her sadness with a happy smile. The young tod felt apologetic that he had drew back from her friendly gesture but he couldn't trust them fully just yet. He stared at them for second longer before nodding his head and standing up, smiling. _These mammals seem nice, so I guess it's okay._ He thought. The next few hours flew by as they played in the vast and beautiful meadow, rolling about in the flowers, playing catch, hop-scotch, jump rope, many other games and the two girls even introduced him to a very interesting flower.

"It's called a Twister Wister Whistle!" Essie said excitedly. The pink flowers were shaped like little swirly horns and they picked the flower from the stem with a soft rustle of grass as the flower came free. Nick looked at her questioningly and she seemed to understand what he wanted to say. "Just blow it, give it a try." He looked at it hesitantly before blowing into the flower. It produced a smooth sound like a horn and his ears perked in delight and his eyes glowed in excitement. The other two laughed as he tried to make different sounds with the Twister Wister Whistle. Nick then realized there was something a little wrong, why was it called a Twister Wister 'Whistle' when it sounded like a horn? He looked at Essie questioningly and she seemed to understand immediately, smiling, she replied. "There's no explanation. It simply 'is'." Nick raised a brow her at her cryptic answer but shrugged it off. Time flew by quickly in a blink of an eye and it was soon night, the stars twinkled against the dark sky as a problem arose in Nick's young mind. How could he get home? This place was clearly not a place he knew and if he couldn't go back, where would he go? He fidgeted and looked in every which direction anxiously as he tried to somehow figure out how to get back home as they walked on and the two seemed to pick up on his anxiety quickly, concern evident on their faces as they turned to look at him.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Judy looked at him, her eyes reflecting her concern as she asked. He looked at the town they were approaching nervously, the lively chatter and bright lights from the torches lit in the town before darting looks left, right, behind and up but he could see no possible signs of home or even a way to go home. The wild dog looked concerned as well.

"Alex what is it? What's wrong?" He looked at the two of them anxiously and tried to convey to them his words through gestures with his paws. He didn't really talk to them at all today, pretending he was mute, and he'd rather it stay that way for the time being as he wasn't very sure there was no harm in being close to them or opening with them just looked at him, confused , looking at each other occasionally as if silently questioning one another if either of them knew what he was trying to say. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and looked at the ground, ears flat against his head as he thought of how to tell them what he was trying to say when he saw a stick on the ground. As quick as lighting, an idea suddenly struck him and his ears perked up again as he picked up the stick and started to write on the ground. He didn't consider that the alphabet he used was entirely different to this world's but luckily, they used the exact same alphabet and the girls understood immediately, his concerns about going home or finding a place to stay where he would be safe until he could find a way to get back home.

"If that's the case, maybe you can stay the night at my house!" Judy said, and jumped about in excitement. She had never had a sleepover with a predator before besides Essie and she was excited to invite her new found friend over for the night. Nick's ears flattened against his skull again and he shook his head. Judy looked at him confused and sad. "But, why not?" He started to write on the ground again, the scratching of the stick in the dirt the only sound between them as he wrote.

"They'd all hate me." He wrote and looked at the doe sadly. Even though he was just a kit he understood that other mammals only saw foxes like himself as shifty and untrustworthy mammals. He didn't like the stereotypes placed on foxes but there was nothing the young tod could do about it. It was just him, the other foxes, against the whole of Zootopia, it would be a war that the foxes would very likely lose. The young doe looked at him in confusion.

"Why would they? You're nice and friendly." she said and Nick wrote on the ground. His ears were drooping more if it was possible at the back of his head.

"Because bunnies hate foxes. Because we were your natural enemies a long, long time ago." He wrote. The doe looked at him as if he was being ridiculous and put her paws on her hips, looking at him with fiery determination.

"That's not true! Bunnies don't hate foxes! You'll see, I'll prove it to you! Come on!" She exclaimed and grabbed his paw, dragging him along behind her as she sped off. Nick glanced back at Essie, his eyes pleading for help as he tried to keep up with the speedy young doe but the wild dog just stared in shock and surprise as they raced away. Nick now focused his eyes on what was ahead of him, namely the grey bunny who was almost dragging him along the ground which seemed like, to the tod, a treadmill going extremely fast. He desperately tried to keep pace with the young doe as she raced through the town with him in tow, huffing and panting as they sped towards Judy's home. Other mammals had looked at them as they zoomed past, astonishment, surprise and some amusement painted across their faces before they decided to carry on with their own lives, going back home to be greeted by their families or just their homes and getting a shower before bed on their minds as the night moved at snail speed. As the two raced towards Judy's home, already miles away, Essie was left standing at the meadow, considering going home already when a paw shot out and grabbed her shoulder. She tensed and slowly looked behind her, a figure of a yellow tabby behind her.

"Hey there. What are you doing all alone out here by yourself?" he asked, to Essie, he was a mysterious stranger who was floating to reach her shoulder. He was dressed fully in black and even had dark onyx gems sewed onto the cuffs of his sleeves, carrying warmth in his voice as he spoke, making Essie consider telling him about how she spent the whole day playing the the meadow and was now going home. He looked decent appearance-wise at least. _No. Mommy and daddy said no trusting strangers._ She reminded herself. _So I can't trust him!_ She told herself and looked at the feline as fiercely as she could. Which… wasn't much to the feline because instead of fierce it was instead sort of cute.

"Mommy and daddy said not to talk to strangers. So I won't talk to you anymore." She said, thinking that he had taken her seriously and wouldn't bother her anymore, she turned tail on the feline, not noticing that the tabby had now a blue glow about him. He seemed to float a little higher than he did before and looked at her with a cold stare. _I'm sorry. It's for sister._ He thought and he raised his paw, directing it at the young wild dog who was walking away. _It's for sister_. He chanted in his mind and sent a blast of blue flame towards Essie, the ball growing bigger in size as it covered more distance and grew closer to Essie's back. It emitted heat that the young canine had picked up on, feeling the heat on her back, and when she turned around her eyes widened in fear. A scream pierced through the night, slicing through the air like a knife. The townspeople came running, some huffing and panting while others only slightly less tired from running over to where they heard the scream of the young kit. Judy had heard her friend scream from a distance and backtracked towards the meadow, running at an even faster speed than before, pumping her legs and covering the distance between where she was and the meadow as if she was the wind, now literally towing Nick after her as he gripped his arm tight while she ran so that he wouldn't fall and get hurt as well as that so she could focus on running and getting to where her friend was without getting injured herself if he fell and brought her down with him. What all of the townspeople, as well as Nick and Judy, saw made their eyes grow wide in shock and confusion. Judy ran up to the front of the crowd already near the scene, no muttering or even whispering as they all stared in silence. Nick and a few townsmammals who had ran here and were out of breath were the only sounds that the crowd made, surprise and confusion apparent on their faces.

"... Huh?" The word Judy uttered, voiced the confusion of everyone else perfectly as they stood there, frozen and stunned to silence.

* * *

 **A/N: There be silence XD**  
 **Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I'm planning not to let this little 'flashbacks' run too long, don't worry, so it won't get boring... Actually, no guarantee for that but I'll try my best! Thank you all for bearing with me until now and to those who like this little story thank you so much! TO! Those who leave review I shall now respond to them ^^**

 **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps - Yup! And as to what... lots of things XD. Hopefully you'll like what I have in store for this. ^^**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79 - I'm glad to hear that you're glad that I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad about that spin. XD**  
 **What you've written for Lance and Essie is quite nicely done! I liked it quite some.**

 **Well~ that's it for me! Cause I need to write more and have currently just posted up a new collab fic yesterday I'm doing with Cactus52 called "Location:Unknown" which is a supernatural, OC-centered fic about our zoosonas XD. Now, no more spoilers so. Until next time! Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 10: Early Born Highness

**A/N:... Nope, not even gonna try to make excuses lol. Very late again folks! Been a little procrastinating, also some time spent on drawing some stuff for friends of mine (for free, but only cause they're friends...!)**

 **But I hope you'll like this chapter and forgive me for my very random and late updates! (Kidding but please at least forgive me a little lol) So!, Grab a comfy seat, a nice little snack, and whatever you are using to read this and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Early born highness

A rainbow sphere surrounded the young wild dog as the blue ball of power hit her. All around her were stunned faces of the townsmammals and the yellow tabby. The young pup had her paws up in front of her face to defend herself from the ball but opened her eyes a few moments later to find that the blue ball had disappeared and instead she was surrounded by said sphere. The next moment was sudden as mammals started to cheer. Essie looked around frantically and wondered what going on as the other mammals closed in. The sphere had dropped away and they threw her above their heads in joy and Essie was shaken about so much she couldn't concentrate or even pay attention to what they were chanting as they brought her into town. Things around her jumped about in lights and colours and her mind was now a mess as she was continuously tossed about. _What's going on?_ She thought before a shout stopped the mammals from tossing and parading her around like she was a rare specimen.

"What is going on? Put my daughter down!" She was relieved when she heard her mother's voice and the mammals holding her put her on the ground quickly. Everyone knew that making the young pup's mother angry was never a good idea. Essie wobbled a bit as her feet made contact with the ground but hurriedly ran to her mother's open arms. After lifting her daughter up into her arms she glared at the other mammals with only slight curiosity. "What were you mammals doing to my daughter?" Judy and Nick had just arrived and the tod was now absolutely exhausted as he stuck his tongue out and pantted. His paw was still firmly held by the young gray doe as she panted, able to stay on her feet unlike the tod behind her who immediately fell and sat on the ground and seemed like he would collapse some time soon. The townsmammals told Essie's mother of the miracle and the old wild dog looked into the bright and confused eyes of her daughter, smiling. "Well I'll be. Looks like you're one of the Highnesses! Just like your grandma." Essie's ears perked with interest and delight, her tail wagging.

"Really mom? One of the Highnesses?" Her mother nodded her head and chuckled as her enthusiastic and happy daughter squealed and cheered in her arms. Essie's blue eyes caught Judy's amethyst ones and smiled wide. That day was a day of change. Essie was then brought to the oracle who told her family that Essie was born to be the White Queen. "You guys are a lucky bunch! This little cutie here has a lot of power! What's more. This is the youngest Highness that has developed her power so quickly! She's one of a kind!" The family were elated to hear of this news and rushed to move to the white castle. The furniture was white and there were barely other colors, Essie started to learn how to be a queen, making life a bit too harsh on the young wild dog as everyday became a chore for her. The family talked to the current queen, Essie's grandma, who was planning to retire soon and the old mammal was delighted that another one of her blood line was taking the throne. Hiring the best tutors to teach the young pup of the etiquette and manners of a queen. The young pup found the lessons stressing very soon and then one day, snuck out of the castle to go back to the town to find Judy and Alex to play with them. She had had enough of the harsh tutors, complicated etiquette, difficult and many new things she was expected to learn within an unreasonably short time. She was glad to get out of the plain castle but soon wandered aimlessly through the greenery surrounding the castle and soon was standing and gaping up at a almost entirely red castle.

"Woah…" She was amazed by the unfamiliar sights, her feet taking her into the maze-like garden where the bushes were full of red roses. Unlike the ones back at the White Castle where the roses were all white. She roamed around, her nose taking in the fresh and sweet scents of the the roses, much more sweeter than she expected. Her feet took her further in and she started to pick up on the sweet sounds of someone humming. She quickly ran towards the source and peeked quietly from behind the bush to see a snow leopard who was humming the sweet tune as she gracefully set up dishes and treats as well as sweets on a dining table. The young pup's tummy growled and she tried to shush it as the snow leopard's head turned her way. She quickly darted behind the bushes and stayed quiet, hoping that the mammal hadn't caught her spying.

The snow leopard didn't miss the white and black spotted fur darting behind the bushes and she tilted her head. She put down the dishes in her paw and slowly walked towards the bush where she had saw the white and black blur. Essie could hear the soft rustle of grass as the mammal came closer, her eyes frantically darted everywhere to find a way to escape but before she got a chance to clearly look for a way out, a shadow loomed over her and two white and large paws had lifted the little pup off the ground. She squirmed and wriggled as she tried to get away but the mammal kept a firm grip on the young wild dog.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" The young kit was frightened and began to struggle more, desperately trying to get away. The sweet melodic voice of the snow leopard came from behind her once more. "Don't worry little one. I won't hurt you, so please stop struggling." The young pup stopped struggling as she soon realised it was fruitless effort and hesitantly turned to see the face of her captor. The bright eyes of the snow leopard stared into the bright blue eyes of the young wild dog, a warm smile from the snow leopard seemed to calm the young kit down. "What's your name little one?"

"E-essie." She stuttered and the snow leopard chuckled softly.

"Nice to meet you Essie. I'm Ophelia, the Red Queen. Will you stay to have some tea with me?" The young pup nodded hesitantly. Sure, this was a stranger, but her lessons at the castles were quite a bit too stressing for her and she didn't want to go back just yet. Ophelia smiled and lead the young kit to the table where there was already one mammal who had mysteriously appeared at the table, digging hungrily into the brownies and had brown crumbs flying all over as he did so. Ophelia had her arms on her hips, frowning at the red vulpine at the table.

"Drekk… What did I say before about your table manners?" The red tod froze for a moment before smiling at the snow leopard.

"Not to spill the crumbs all over the table when I eat?"

"And what are you doing right now?"

"Um…. Spilling crumbs all over the table as I eat brownies?" He grinned, no shame or guilt on his face as he dug into the delicious treat again. The large mammal shook her head and sighed while the young pup stared at the vulpine with curiosity. The tod noticed the stare and smiled, his muzzle covered in the brown crumbs of the brownies. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"Hey Ophelia, who's the little pupper?" The snow leopard turned her attention and smiled at the young pup.

"Go on, introduce yourself." She urged the pup and she hesitantly looked at the older tod and spoke.

"I-I'm Essie…." She trailed off and the tod smiled at her, his muzzle still covered in brownie crumbs and smudgesof brown.

"Hello Essie. I'm Drekk, Mad Hatter." He tipped his hat before once more dug his face into the place of brownies till there was nothing but the plate left, clean of anything at all but his saliva. "Hm, Ophelia, you make the most sensational brownies. Mind if I ask for seconds?" The snow leopard rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You and your brownies." She sighed and shook her head as she put Essie next to Drekk. "Would you be a dear and take care of the little one while I go make a new batch, Drekk?" The tod gave her a cheesy grin and a lazy salute before turning back to Essie and ruffling the fur between her ears.

"So. What do you want to eat first?" he asked as he gestured to the wide array of food across the table. Essie looked at the various delicious food items on the table and her tummy growled once more. She pointed at a bowl of something she was familiar with, her eyes sparkling as she looked at Drekk already drooling. The tod chuckled.

"How unexpected."

* * *

The snow leopard looked at the young kit in amazement and slight amusement. The young pup was gobbling taco after taco from the table and didn't spare even one. Essie was delighted that she could eat something she hadn't had in months. In her town, whenever there was a big festival or event or even a normal day, they always had a taco snack at some point or another. Her town was known for the best taco and for the townsmammals' love for tacos. The origin of the food even came from the town before it spread to the rest of Wonderland. She pat her full belly, satisfied. It had been a long time and she was satisfied as she tasted the lingering of the delicious taste in her mouth. She burped and hummed happily and she giggled as bubbles escaped her little mouth and floated upwards. The snow leopard shook her head in amazement, the little kit had gobbled up the tacos at an astonishing speed that she hadn't seen before. She put down the new, freshly baked brownies in front of Drekk and didn't pay him any mind as he once again, dove his head into the sweet delicious treat. She carried the small wild dog in her arms and chuckled.

"You must have been very hungry." The young wild dog nodded and smiled happily as she rubbed her full belly. The snow leopard chuckled again as she moved away from the table, knowing her other guests were sure to arrive in about an hour. Plenty of time to spend. She let Essie roam the halls and red corridors and rooms of the castle upon the young kit's curiosity. Essie had fun looking through the rooms and digging at every nook and cranny for things she hadn't ever seen before. It was almost like a new world. She giggled as she and Ophelia played chase and ended up in the throne room. The young pup gazed up curiously, the heart windows behind the single throne had beams of sunlight shining in, the stone stairs that climbed up to the platform where the throne sat were swirled as if it was a thin, twisty slope. The curtains were red with heart-shaped hooks to hold them up. She was in awe for a moment before rushing up to the throne, curiously looking about. Behind the curtains and looking out the windows at the beautiful scenery outside. Ophelia slowly followed the little wild dog up and chuckled softly at the pup's curiosity.

"Essie, do you want to sit on the throne?" The young pup's interest was piqued and she nodded her head. She went over to the snow leopard and was lifted onto the red velvet seat. It was comfy and warm and the cushion, to Essie, was bouncy as she bounced slightly. She quickly lost interest though and the snow leopard carried her down. They continued to explore the castle until a bell could be heard from a distance. It chimed throughout Wonderland and glimmers of light seem to scatter over the land for a brief second before disappearing, the land seeming much brighter. Ophelia lifted Essie into her arms and started to go trace back their steps as the young pup looked at her curiously.

"Ophelia, where are we going?" The pup asked and the snow leopard smiled.

"Back to the garden where the tea party is going to start."

"Tea party? Will there be more tacos?" Ophelia chuckled as she looked into the sparkling eyes of the young wild dog.

"Yes, there will be." Essie beamed and happily squealed as the snow leopard once again re-entered the garden. She could see that there were new faces at the table, she placed Essie on her lap after she sat in her seat at the head of the table. "Mammals! The tea party shall now begin!"

Cheers erupted from the mammals as they dug into their food. Glimmers of magic floated in the air as teapots floated and teacups danced. Food moved on their own legs and drinks glided about the table. Ophelia recognized The 5th March Hare, once again telling false tales and spreading gossip. Mason, who was happily eating a slice of jellybean cake and constantly checking his pocket watch. Venomheart and his sister, Blacklily, the Black Queen who were whispering and talking amongst themselves as usual as they sipped their usual cups of wine and plate of roasted chicken. Laxiel, who was now beside Drekk, cleaning his snout of the brownie crumbs and smudges he had, as usual. Even Lance who usually wouldn't turn up was here, sipping some punch and making a face. The snow leopard smiled widened as she saw Essie gobbling up another tray of tacos, chuckling. Today's tea party was fantastic. The utensils were busy, the conversations were lively. She sat there, quietly enjoying her tea as her ears were tickled by the sound of chatter.

Far away from the lively chatter of the tea party, Essie's family frantically looked for the young pup. They had found that she had not turned up for lessons and was nowhere to be found. They had looked about and searched through every nook and cranny of the White Castle and even went as far to search the forest and go to the town they used to live in if they had seen Essie. The news reached two pairs small ears and one now had the face full of determination. The tod looked at the amethyst eyed doe, worry painted across his features.

"You ready Alex?" Nick shook his head hesitantly as he looked at the path out of town. The doe huffed and put her paws on her hips. "Come on, we can't leave Essie out there by herself! Who knows, maybe she's in danger!" Nick was taken aback by this but had to admit that she was right. He sighed and nodded his head. She grinned and led him onwards by his paw. "Great! Let's go!" She exclaimed as they exited the town and walked further away. Two little backpacks bounced on their backs as they went along their way, looking for the young wild dog, calling her name even as the sun went down.

They became more afraid as the light of the sun disappeared but Judy's determination to find Essie pushed them onwards. Eventually, crickets started to chirp and they had to set up camp for the night. Nick's mind was full of worries as he helped Judy to pitch the tent. One, they were only two little kits in the middle of the forest, bad things could happen and they might die. Two, they were alone and helpless. They had nothing to defend themselves except for the small flip knives they had with them. Many more worries circled his mind even as he snuggled down into his sleeping bag. He silently sighed. Were they going to find Essie at this rate? Were they going to get killed before they could find their friend? The thoughts soon lulled him to sleep. They were fast asleep now when a shadow loomed over the tent, a paw pushed open the flap of the tent and another reached out towards them.

* * *

The next morning, the birds chirped and the sun streamed down on the young pup's face. She flinched and slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight. When she looked about the room she almost panicked, but then remembered that she was in the Red Castle where she had stayed the night as she had played till late at night before falling asleep in Ophelia's warm arms. She yawned and scrambled out of bed. The bed was high and she almost fell on her rump as she got off but managed to land on her feet as she hit the ground. She looked around, red filling her vision due to the furniture being red. Only some small details and parts being white so that the red wasn't sickening to look at. To the young pup, the door opening in the morning was nothing startling as it happened everyday when she woke up in the White Castle but it surprised her slightly to see Ophelia there. It was a sight she didn't see every morning. The snow leopard smiled down the young wild dog.

"Good morning Essie. Did you have a nice rest?" Essie nodded her head as she rubbed a tear from yawning from her eye. Ophelia smiled her usual gentle smile as she went over to pick up the young kit who was yawning and still yet to be fully awake. She carried Essie in her arms until they reached the restroom. "Here we are. We'll brush your teeth and wash up for the day, alright?" Essie nodded her head sleepily and the snow leopard chuckled as she helped the young wild dog wash and freshen up for the day. Finally they walked out together, paw in paw, Essie much more awake than before. They walked down the halls and ended outside at the garden again, Essie took in the smell of the dew on the grass and the coolness of the morning air. Something she could barely enjoy back at the White Castle, so she was grateful to get this chance to enjoy it. At the back of the young wild dog's mind was the Essie of the present. She enjoyed the breeze of the morning and the smell of dew but something told her that this wouldn't last long. The young pup and the snow leopard heard shouts and two mammals came running, wearing armour with cards with hearts on them, she noticed, before her eyes widened at the sight of two mammals in their arms. They were unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, one with a bleeding arm.

"Judy! Alex!" She shouted frantically as the armoured mammals came closer, she was terrified at the state her friends were in and tears began to form. Ophelia frowned in concern at the two mammals in her guards' arms when Essie shouted. Something had happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I... Should really update more regularly lol, apologies. But I hope you folks liked this chapter.**

 **Now! Reviews.**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79 - Glad you think it's interesting! And I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad that you're glad that I'm glad about that spin. XD**

 **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps - Lol, that's for me to know, you to find out! *Sticks out her tongue like the child she is* Hehehe! And as for the cliffhanger, here you go! Hope you liked it!**

 **Done! Hope you folks have enjoyed this chapter and hope you guys have had real nice weeks and hope you'll have nice weeks after. Mine has been quite... Uh, miserable. Haha. But it's all good, kinda so! I have nothing else and wish you folks some nice days ahead of you. Until next time! Ciao~**


	12. Chapter 11: Scream

**A/N: Sooo... Yes, I'm sorry. I've been procrastinating. :P Welp, but nevertheless, I've written a new chapter! Yahoo! I've been intending to post it up but I've been reaaaal forgetful so... Yeah. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than my usual... Yes laziness, bleh. I know. I suck at being productive when I'm supposed to sometimes. But I promise some interesting things in my next chapter! So grab a comfy seat, a nice little snack and whatever it is you're using to read this and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Scream

The brown doe frowned at the monitor in concentration. Three days of past recollection had happened in minutes in reality and she already knew things were going to go downhill from when she laid eyes on the scene that was currently shown on the screen. The next few minutes, she found that her suspicions were confirmed, the monitor turned black and small mutterings could be heard from the speakers, Essie's voice. The mutterings got louder as they escalated to shouting.

"NO! NO NO NONO NO, THIS COULDN'T HAVE… CAN'T NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO….. NONONONONONONOOOOO!" Her screams pierced the air sharply and the doe had to press her sensitive ears against her head and duck away from the sound waves, her ears ringing. The two tods woke up with a start as their sleep-like state was broken. Her screams continued as Drekk rushed to Laxiel. "No…. Die….. It can't be. Dead?! No… No NONONONOO! IT CAN'T BE! ERASE IT! GET IT AWAY! IT'S FAKE! I KNOW IT IS! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" Nick rushed to Essie's side as she started to toss and turn.

"Essie! ESSIE! I'm here! Come on, wake up! WAKE UP ESSIE!" The wild dog's eyes snapped awake upon hearing his shout, her fur was matted and she was perspiring profusely as she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. Her eyes looked about the room and her body was still shaking. She put a paw slowly against her face. Visions flashed in front of her eyes and voids were filled, pieces of the puzzle she had tried to solve for so long came back together.

"I-I….. Finally… Remembered…" Her voice shook as her chest heaved heavily and she breathed deeply. Her eyes wandered to the side of her bed where the worried tod was and smiled slightly. She finally remembered her past. It wasn't the most nicest thing to remember, but she was glad she regained the memories.

"Nick." Her voice was soft and had kindness ebbed deeply into it and his ears drooped in relief as he smiled back.

"Essie. Oh thank goodness, I thought something bad was going to happen to you." She put his paw shakily on his and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay now. I'll be fine." They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, Drekk petting down Laxiel's ears as she leaned against his chest. The doe's ears had taken quite a blow, having the most sensitive hearing as well as being the closest to the speaker. They talked softly amongst each other, her reassuring her fox she was alright. Essie sat up a moment later and she sighed, holding her head. Nick worriedly held her shoulder and she smiled, patting his paw. "I'm fine now." She said reassuringly and got off the bed, stretching and popping her joints as she yawned. Nick noticed that something about the wild dog had changed, maybe it was because he was still a little groggy from getting up but she looked… Much less relaxed.

The wild dog didn't move and just looked outside the window as she spoke.  
"Nick, tell me. How much have you seen in my memories?" He tilted his head in confusion but answered anyways.

"Not much, just that me, Judy and you have met before and Judy and I were attacked in the middle of the night while looking for you, who had disappeared from the White Castle to escape from your tutors and harsh lessons to become the White Queen to succeed your grandmother."

She nodded and sighed… in relief? She looked at Drekk and Laxiel before beckoning him to the door. He raised a brow in question but followed her, closing the door behind her. She looked straight down the hallway of the currently empty school, it was still school time so the students were all in classes, hence the empty halls. "We'll give those two some space to be alone. But I'm fine now so wanna go back to lessons?" he nodded and understood that she was being considerate for the two in the infirmary.

"Sure." just then, he saw a figure approach them, small but with a face that could scare away many if it turned into a scowl. Things seemed to go silent, the world frozen.

"Yo, Nick. How about you get your butt moving and actually try to solve who summoned you here." The tod's eyes widened at the sight of the figure.

"Finnick? What are you-"

"I'm here to get you back on track Nick. If you loaf around for too long her majesty will be quite angry." The red tod furrowed his brows.

"But who is 'her majesty'?" The fennec fox sighed.

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you she's getting impatient, so hurry up and figure it out already." The taller tod's eyes widened in shock as the fennec fox disappeared as suddenly as he came.

"W-wait! Finnick!" he reached out to try and catch the smaller fox but grasped air as the fennec fox seemed to vanish into thin air. The wild dog looked at him in confusion.

"Nick, who are you talking to?"

"You didn't see him?"

"See who?" He furrowed his brows, this was all too weird. If Essie didn't see Finnick than was that just an illusion? His mind telling him to quickly find the person who summoned him here? He furrowed his brows further before shaking his head. He could solve it later, he looked at Essie.

"Nevermind, I must still be a bit sleepy. So, classes?" She raised a brow at him but let it slide. Nodding in the direction of the class she was going to.

"Right, this way." She led him to the classroom and they entered, Essie having to explain that she had fainted and he had brought her, along with Drekk, to the infirmary and she reassured the teacher that she was feeling much better. They then found some seats and sat down as they listened to the teacher's lesson. The day passed by quickly and soon, it was decided that he would stay the night at the Red Castle where Essie lived alongside her adoptive parent. He laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, the day had passed by rather quickly and peacefully aside from the incident with Essie at the infirmary but that wasn't what bugged him tonight. What he had on his mind was the moment he saw Finnick. His old friend. He wondered what had happened then, was it an illusion? Haculation? Or maybe a vision? He didn't know, but whatever he saw, Essie didn't see it although she was right next to him. He was very sure he had saw Finnick, but how could it be that others could not see him? He wasn't a ghost was he?

He ruffled the fur on his head and sighed, all this thinking made him want to pull his fur out. He had too many questions, and too little answers. And he also wanted to know why he had called Alec now and in the past he was called Alex. Who was the one that summoned him here? He sighed, exhausted. All this thinking when he had no energy left to do so made him even more tired than he already was. He closed his eyes and sighed for the third time and fell asleep surprisingly quick. A figure looked at Nick through a crystal ball and sighed as well.

"If you knew, Nick, it'd be the start of the war…. Although. It is inevitable, I wish to push back the time it will happen." The mammal looked away and the image of the red tod disappeared like vapour. The unknown mammal stared quietly at the throne before her, bowing before it to the mammal who sat on it. "Your highness, he doesn't know what is happening yet. Let us hope he will remain oblivious to it for a little longer." The snow leopard who sat on the throne and sighed, nodding and leaning back.

"Let us hope."

000000000000000000

The next morning was lively as the tea party went into full swing, the guests present chattered amongst each other and ate the delicious snacks made by the snow leopard sitting at the head of the table, the drinks were also delicious and refreshing as well as they hopped about the long table, awaiting for someone to pick them up to drink. The chatter about the table tickled Ophelia's ears as it always had, it was always a pleasure for her to hear conversation between mammals. She smiled as she sipped her tea and her eyes caught notice of the late comer at the table. Nick had arrived as one of the butlers, a coyote, had escorted him here for breakfast and he was warmly welcomed by the guests. She smiled and spoke.

"Good morning, Nick. Essie has told me much about you yesterday." Nick was startled that she had spoke to him and nodded, not daring anything back but a "good morning" and a "thank you" back in response. He wasn't sure what to say so to not anger someone of such high status as her and was very cautious of his words. The last thing he wanted was to anger her and getting beheaded. The snow leopard smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't worry Nick, you can talk to me normally. I won't punish you for anything so please don't worry and talk to me as a friend." He was hesitant and unsure about it but he nodded in response.

"Alright. Thank you very much Ms."

"Oh please, call me Ophelia." He nodded.

"Ophelia." She smiled and gestured to the food on the table.

"Go on and help yourself to the food." He bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you." The coyote escorted him to an empty seat and he sat down, the delicious smells wafting from the food tickled his nose and he licked his lips. It wasn't long before he was stuffing his face with food, the others watched and laughed as he did. He looked up curiously. "What?"

It was then another scream occured.

The castle itself shook as it started get covered in roses. The thorns preventing escape as more ruby red roses bloomed. Nick could only watch in astonishment and panic as the thorns got closer, forcing him to frantically rush into the castle for cover. It was afternoon, the sun was high in the sky as darkness shrouded the castle and buried it under beautiful flowers with their harmful thorns. The clock started to inch forward slowly. The tick of the minute hand moving shaking the earth with a light rumble.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes... I know, not much but my promise still stands. More interesting things are to come. So! Let's get to the reviews.**

 **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps: I hope this chapter has answered your question! If you need more clarified, I guess the easiest way to say it is that it's like a time lapse sort of thing. If you still have more questions feel free to ask away!**

 **CAPTIANPRICE79: Eh... Who knows lol. Not going to be awkward, trust me. Heh. I have a much more fun idea. XD**

 **So! That's it for this chapter and I hope I'll be up to expectations in the next chapter! But for now. Until next time! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 12: Freezing Rose Trap

**A/N: Hey guyyysss, girls, ladies and gentlemammals. I'm so sorry for this very supremely long delay and I thank you guys for your patience! This may be short (kinda) but I put quite a bit of thought in this! I'm sorry it isn't really my style to write chapters that comes up to 3k like how some mammals like it but I tried my best... (I'm really, really sorry.)**

 **But! Nevertheless I got this out as quickly as I could today cuz I had the feeling of just doing it so here it is! Grab whatever you need, a snack maybe and a comfy seat and your gadget to read this and please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few days after the roses rose around the castle of the Red Queen. Thorns rose high into the sky, entwining itself and coiling around the castle, trapping those inside. The roses were as white as snow, maybe whiter than that. Nick felt a chill climb up his spine as the temperature sudden started to drop. Down and down, like a cart rolling down a steep hill without hitting the brakes to stop itself. Gravity pushing it further down, faster like how the air around them got colder. Nick exhaled and found that he could see his breath. He was shivering now, the cold seeping into his clothes. It seemed as if the roses were giving out the chilly air, the glass near the roses frosting up heavily.

The question was "Why?"

Nick asked out loud to no one in particular. Snow didn't fall and the sun was still high in the sky, it was long past the morning hours and already lunch time. Nick started outside, shuddering at the thorny stems and the seemingly wicked whiteness of the roses in full bloom. The roses grew larger by day, the red of the petals had melted away to the white that it was seen with now in a span of hours. Who casted the spell was a guess that was easy to make. Bellwhether. Perhaps she wanted them all dead because he ran away. Or was it because of another reason? He couldn't even phantom what it could be as he sighed, decided that a slightly early lunch would do him some good in distracting his mind.

As he strolled down the long, red hallways, viewing shades of all kinds of red, he thought about Ophelia who was cooped up her room where her meditation area was. He saw it once when he visited her room for his magic lesson as requested. She had looked worn, sitting on a jade flooring with a flower he didn't know drawn on it. The space itself was cozy for the large snow leopard, a round corner of her room. It was the only space that wasn't red in color. He sighed as he rounded another corner, almost bumping into one of the numerous servants, apologising and not missing her curious stare. It wasn't the first one, he thought as he recalled stares of curiosity that told him the white top and navy blue bottom clothes were not the fashion of this world. Strangely, the clothing resembled the olden style in folklore written in thin books for children, just that they had a tad of strangeness to them that the mammals were used to.

He sighed, wouldn't it all have been fine if he had stayed in his own world? Why bring him here? What had happened in the past to bring him to the same place he had come back to now? Why was everything moving so fast and why was he needed in this world. He didn't have an answer for himself as he stepped into the kitchen, for simple reason red being the color that would increase misunderstandings and disasters bound to happen in the kitchen while cooking it was a nice and homey light pink color that reminded him of the feathers of flamingos.

"Maybe they have those here…" He muttered to himself as he recalled the pink feathered creature being rarely seen anywhere at all.

"Maybe who has what here?" Nick jumped and turned around to see Drekk entering the kitchen. "What are you muttering to your silly self about? I know I do that often to! I talk to Zeath!"

"Who's Zeath?"

"My friend who everyone calls imaginary, he's real I tell you!" Drekk exclaimed as he pointed in a random direction. Nick turned to look and saw nothing.

"Well…. As nice as it is to see you having fun what brings you to the kitchen?" Nick asked his fellow told as he opened the fridge to see if he could find some ingredients.

"Same reason why everyone comes to the kitchen, to get ready for tea!" The grey tod said gleefully, rubbing his paws together.

Nick looked at his companion, wondering if he really did lose his mind like he said he did. "You…. Seem to like tea parties and… Unbirthday parties often?" he asked, trying to carry some sense of conversation.

Drekk grinned goofily and laughed. "Who _doesn't_ like parties? Not me!"

"Well Essie doesn't seem to keen on the parties." He commented.

"Sure she is! She just doesn't want to be like me." Drekk said as he bounced to the fridge almost literally.

"Be like you?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Crazy!" Drekk exclaimed and Nick chuckled in realisation, perhaps it was right. He definitely wouldn't put it past anyone his age and beyond to not want to act like Drekk all the time…. Although occasionally it wouldn't hurt.

Nick mulled over a thought as he made his sandwich, slicing the chicken thinly and chopping up the tomatoes and cheese before peeling a few leaves off the lettuce and stacking up his meal, putting the ingredients back to the fridge before digging into the food, moaning a bit at the taste.

"Wow, this is good."

"Complimenting yourself Nick?" Drekk asked, strangely lacking any sort of sarcasm a normal mammal would have in their tone of voice in that situation.

"Uh.. No…. More like, how can this sandwich be so good? I mean, I know I'm not great at cooking but the flavors are awesome somehow." Nick gestured at his sandwich and Drekk laughed heartily, having called over the maids in the kitchen to help him prepare the food for his 'tea'.

"Well, I don't know! Maybe you're just hungry." Drekk commented before setting out of the kitchen, calling back a "Toodles!" to Nick before disappearing out. Nick chuckled and continued to eat, still astonished how food could taste this… fresh. It was a whole new experience to him and he strode out of the kitchen happily with a full stomach after a while, happily humming as he let his feet guide him. He didn't really have much to do for the day, considering that they were all trapped in the castle until either the servants could find one of the rumoured hidden escape tunnels that Ophelia mentioned or Ophelia herself managed to pull the roses back into the ground.

It was a mystery. His smile disappeared as he looked out the window nearby, seeing the rose garden from where he stood, looking between the thorns. He recalled the day the roses grew sky high. Everyone panicked and all of them had tried spells to try and push the roses back down where they came from but with no avail, Nick in turn couldn't do anything as he was lacking in the knowledge of magic, that made him feel all the more guilty. It was then revealed that only Ophelia's magic was able to affect the roses, managing to turn a few roses back to red and pulling them back down. It only lasted for only so long though as the roses grew even taller than before. Everyone tried all that they could do to even budge the roses but nothing worked except for Ophelia's magic. So the queen had resolved to solve the problem on her own, she looked confident but as the third day passed she was already exhausted from the mental exertion. During his magic lessons with her, he worried for her and expressed it plainly but she tried to reassure him, saying that she would be fine. He was uncertain but let her continue. Painfully so, her lessons helped him to understand the basics of magic as well as its history.

There was a ranking in magic that would be decided since birth, it was believed to be that way for a time before beliefs changed when suddenly a mammal succeeded in getting a higher rank. From then on researchers of magic discovered that magic was more flexible than they ever imagined before. Ranks could be changed, improved or dropped. It varied from mammal to mammal but it was found if you worked hard enough you could raise in rank. The magic ranks were still there for simplification of understanding universally in this world.

For the basics of magic, he already learned that magic was spurred from imagination. A flame could be ignited, ice could be made, what was fiction could be brought to reality. But the usage of magic had a price attached. Mana, the source of magic in a being had to be consumed for a 'spell' to be used. Mana in a mammal varied which caused a difference in ranks but it was recoverable. With rest and care a mammal can regain their mana, but it was different story when mana was depleted. If a little mana remained in a mammal they can recover wht mana they had lost. But if it were to be entirely depleted a mammal could die. Mana was not only a source of magic but the source of life. In simple terms, mana was a mammal's expendable life force.

Nick felt the guilt in his chest as he recalled this information, reminded that Ophelia was still exhausting her mana in her room. He breathed in and sighed, leaning his head on the window frame. He had to do something. He couldn't do something before but now he wanted to. Badly. He closed his eyes and just wished. He didn't know why he thought it would help but he wished for the thorns to shrink away, for the roses to go back into the stem, for the plants caging him and the mammals in the castle to disappear back into the ground. He didn't notice that his body started to be surrounded by emerald sparkles but he felt the thrill of something electric going through his veins.

 _Crack._

His eyes snapped open and the ground shuddered, drawing a surprised yelp from him as he landed on his rump, his eyes was then drawn outside as he saw the roses start to retract slowly, then picking up in pace, faster and faster until they sunk back into the ground. Nick hurriedly got up and pressed his face to the glass of the window and was astonished to find that the roses had when back entirely into the ground with even the holes they created covered up. He started in shock outside as the castle erupted in commotion.

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd, that's all. Now that I reread this I find it funny how I repeat "mana" lol but there's no other way to explain it! I have reread all my previous chapters, spotted some mistakes... Not changin' them cuz it's a pain hehehe.**

 **Now, reviews!**

 **AStoryTellerBook - Awa what? Freeze frame? What frame?**

 **Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps - Eh well who knows, ehehe.**

 **CAPTAINPRICE79 - I find it hard to interpret what you're thinking about that chapter but I'm assuming it's good!**

 **Welp. That's all for the reviews and take you mammals for all that waiting for me to produce a chapter, I know I took very long... But hey eh, I'll try to keep on writing more for you guys as soon as I feel like... Yeah... Anywho.**

 **Ciao and see ya'll next time!**


End file.
